A Lot Can Happen at Boarding School
by nathanandhaleyislove
Summary: This is a Naley, possibly with a side of other couples. Basically, Haley goes to boarding school across the country from where she lives to get away from past drama. This changes her life, and somehow Nathan Scott finds his way into all this.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! I've been toying with a new story idea so here it is. I'm not going to give you a summary because I'm not exactly sure in what direction I'm going with this (but of course in a Naley ending up together direction though!). Also, just so people don't think I'm plagerizing, I got the idea for the chapter titles with "A Tree Hill Raven..." from the series "The It Girl" by Cecily vonZegiler which I recommend everyone read. This story was kind of inspired by those books, just with it's whole prep school feel. Nothing more though. It's plot is in no way shape or form based on those books. Now onto the story... leave reviews and let me know what you think!_

**Chapter One: A Tree Hill Raven always keeps his or her guard up.**

Haley James turned from the airport gate, her auburn hair shining from the light coming through the windows, giving her mother a sad look. "Do I really have to go mom?"

"Honey, it's for the best. You need to get away from California and all the drama that'll stay with it."

"But North Carolina? It's so far away. It'll be boring. Nothing like out here."

"It's where I grew up Haley, and I think you'll enjoy it. I just want you to have a fresh new start. Besides this boarding school is the best of the best."

"Which is why I shouldn't go. I'm plain Jane… there's nothing spectacular about me. Plus, the tuition has put our debt through the roof."

"Haley James you listen to me and you listen good," Lydia said placing her hands on either shoulder of her daughter. "You are not a plain Jane. You're special and spectacular. You have an amazing mind and are one of the most intelligent young girls I know. And as far as our money matters go, that's my concern not yours. You're here on partial scholarship anyway so paying the tuition is not as drastic as you think. Now cheer up and change your attitude. This is going to be an experience of a lifetime and something you will never forget. A lot can happen at boarding school you know."

"Alright," Haley said, a smile creeping across her face. "I guess you're right," she continued as her mom placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're right I am," Lydia said embracing her before finally letting go. "Now have fun, and don't forget to call when you get there."

"I won't. Bye mom," Haley replied waving before boarding the plane, unaware at how true her mom's words would be. _A lot can happen at boarding school._

Haley sat in her seat, several hours after take off eyeing the Tree Hill Prep booklet her mom had made sure she took with her. It was equipped with a map and listing of all the classes making it easier for her to find her way around. As she glanced down at the cover, portraying a scene of uncannily handsome looking boys laughing on the grass as a few girls sat on a brick wall, Haley couldn't help but feel as if someone was staring at her. And then she got her answer… someone was.

"Tree Hill Prep, eh?" A dark haired girl across the aisle questioned. She had her glasses atop her head and seemed to be wearing a plain lavender button down shirt with jeans and Old Navy flip-flops.

"Uh, yes actually. Have you heard of it?" Haley questioned skeptically.

"Heard of it? I got to it. GiGi Sylvares and you are?"

"Haley. Haley James."

"Nice to meet you Haley. So, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior."

"A junior? That's funny me too. How come I've never seen you before?"

"Well actually, this is my first year attending Tree Hill Prep."

"Oh I see. Why start now, there's only two years left."

"I guess you could say I needed a change of pace," Haley stated looking across the aisle at GiGi before glancing back down at her pamphlet.

"Cool. Well, I guess before anyone else says it I will… welcome to Tree Hill Prep."

"Thanks GiGi. It's so weird that I met you on this flight. I didn't think anyone else from California would go there."

"Two, or should I say three now actually," GiGi stated. "Lucky for us the third of our trio is not here. You don't want to meet her, she's bad news."

Just then a curvy brunette with a dimples and a signature smiled walked towards them from the bathrooms, her designer clothes looking a bit disheveled. As she made her way down the aisle her eyes locked with GiGi.

"Damn I guess I spoke to soon."

"Ah, GiGi," the girl smirked.

"Brooke Davis we meet again," GiGi stated sarcastically.

"It was bound to happen with school starting up again. You ready to do all my homework?"

"That would be a no because I'm not going to do it."

"That's not what happened last year," Brooke stated giving her an accusing look.

"I didn't do your homework last year. I helped Peyton with hers, key word is helped not did, and you copied off of her. Plus me and Peyton won't be roommates this year so you'll have to find someone else to survive off of."

"Whatever, I don't do homework. I'll find someone. Speaking of… who's this?" she asked pointing to Haley, who was holding her Tree Hill Prep pamphlet in plain view.

"This," Haley stated, "is Haley James. I'm new to Tree Hill Prep."

"I see. Well, if you're going to make it there then you're going to need a whole new wardrobe. We don't do tacky."

"Brooke!" GiGi snarled.

"What? It's true. That poncho isn't going to fair very well with our peers."

"Don't listen to her Haley. Not everyone is as _shallow_ as Brooke over here."

"No, it's fine. I'm an individual, not a follower," Haley said pointing her eyes at Brooke. "Following the latest trend like a little lost puppy dog is not my thing."

"Burn!" GiGi cheered.

"Whatever Helen. We'll just wait and see what happens when you get to school," Brooke stated before moving to find her seat in first class.

"Oh and Brooke?" Haley called.

"Yeah?" She said turning around.

"Two things. One, it's Hay-lee," she said sounding out the syllables to make Brooke look like an idiot, "and two, you've got lip gloss smeared all over your face."

"Mile high club," Brooke stated rolling her eyes then giving Haley a smirk before going back to her seat. GiGi and Haley just turned to each other before bursting out laughing.

"Let me guess," Haley said between giggles. "She's the third part of the California students."

"You got that right. And man, you really told her."

"Eh, I'm just stubborn that's all."

"And totally going to make it at Tree Hill Prep. As long as you can keep your guard up, which you obviously can, school will be fine. Plus I'm sure you're already going to have a reputation by the time you get there."

"Yeah?" Haley said confused.

"Of course. You just told off the most popular girl in school," GiGi said holding up her hand for a high five. "That takes a lot of guts."

"Crap. That's not what I was going for. I wanted a fresh calm start… not a bang!"

"Relax Haley, it will all be fine," GiGI said soothingly.

"I hope so. I'm not even at school and drama is starting to begin."

"Haley calm down. We're teenagers. When does the drama ever stop?"

"You're right," Haley stated stifling a giggle.

"Please turn off all electronics, push your seat into an upright position and put on your safety belt," a voice chimed over the speakers. _"Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina."_

------ **Leave reviews and let me know if you like it / hate it / should I continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I decided to write another chapter last night so here ya go... and for you "The Journal" readers... have no fear I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! Anyways, enjoy this chapter... Nathan Scott finally makes his appearance!_

**Chapter 2: A Tree Hill Raven never stares, no matter how enticing a person –err, something can be.**

After hailing a cab with GiGi, Haley found herself staring at the main courtyard of Tree Hill Prep. Fellow students and parents were bustling about, trying to find their rooms and other various things, so Haley and GiGi decided to join them, making their way to the check in table.

"Names?" An elderly woman asked.

"Haley James," Haley began.

"-and GiGi Sylvares," GiGi finished.

"Okay, very well. Here's your room assignments; _non-changeable_," she muttered before ushering them out of line.

"So, where's your room?" GiGi questioned.

"Um… Camilla Building. Room 323."

"Sweet, that's my building too. I'm Room 201 on the floor below you."

"At least we're in the same building though. Speaking of which, do you have any idea how to get there?"

"Yep, follow me," GiGi said picking up her bags as Haley did the same, following her in tow. After about a ten-minute walk, obviously slower from all their bags, the girls were met by a large stone building. It was old, yet not run-down looking; instead it looked rather prestigious. On the outside, ivy curled its way between the stones and around a white lattice that scaled up the building. Perfectly cut hedges were strategically placed in the front with small white and blue flowers scattered in front of them. Next to the front door was THP's official flag, a center line cutting it diagonally in half, one side being royal blue and the other being white, a black raven displayed in the middle. As the wind kicked up a bit, for it was the beginning of September, the flag flowed with the breeze.

"Here we are," GiGi stated. "This is the dorm I was in last year. It's pretty nice."

"Nice? This place is gorgeous," Haley breathed.

"Just wait until you see the inside," GiGi continued. As they entered the front door the girls were met by a wood interior and white carpeting; royal blue couches were placed in what seemed to be a living area with a large TV and bookshelves on both sides. A large wood staircase was placed in the middle, of which the girls began to walk up. After the first flight, GiGi noted that this was her floor and that Haley should just continue up another flight and her room would be down on the far end. Making her way up the stairs, Haley had finally made it to the third and final floor. And sure enough, like GiGi had predicted, her room was at the end.

As she made her way down the hall, Haley could hear a familiar voice in the distance. She wasn't quite sure who it was, but she knew she'd heard that distinct voice before. The voice became closer and closer as she neared her room. So close now, in fact, that she could hear the conversation.

"-and then tacky girl had the nerve to correct me. She spoke in syllables as if I were some airhead. And mind you it was some horrid name like Helen or Harriet or something. Let's just hope you don't ever, and I don't ever again have to encounter her. I mean seriously, the girl would not know if Kate Spade handbag hit her in the face."

_Click_. And just like that, the light bulb went on in Haley's head. _Brooke Davis_. Sure enough as she stood in the doorway of room 323, _her room_, she was staring at the figure of Brooke-freaking-Davis.

"Oh no," Haley gasped, unaware she had even spoken.

"Oh yes, here Peyton. This is the one I was talking about. What do you want tacky girl?" Brooke asked annoyed.

"Um, it's Haley. And this uh, this is my room."

"No it's not because it's mine."

"Well, then I guess you're my new roommate, because this is most definitely my room. Number 323 right?"

"Un-freaking-believable. I seriously think that room assignments has like ESP or something and purposely tries to ruin my life."

"I'm sure that's not true," Peyton muttered from her bed.

"And also, I think you mean psychic Brooke. ESP has nothing to do with being able to see the future," Haley chimed in.

"Whatever TG, you knew what I meant. Now, can't you find a different room to stay in?"

"TG?" Peyton and Haley asked in unison.

"Tacky Girl, duh."

"Oh, well anyway, the woman told me these room assignments were un-changeable."

"Well, consider it changed because I'm Brooke Davis and I get what I want. Besides this room is only meant for two."

"Brooke it's-" Peyton began.

"-only meant for two," Brooke seethed. "Now excuse me while I figure this out." She continued before huffing down the hallway.

"Well isn't she the happy camper," Haley stated sarcastically, fighting not to roll her eyes.

"She's not like that all the time you know. She just puts up a front," Peyton remarked.

"Yeah, a cold front," Haley retorted.

"Look, I know you and Brooke got off on a bad foot, but that doesn't mean me and you have to. I'm Peyton Sawyer," she stated, holding out her hand.

"Haley James," Haley replied, taking Peyton's hand and shaking it after she put her bags down. "So you're not friends with Brooke?"

"Oh no, I am. Best friends in fact. I'm just saying, once you get to know Brooke she's a good person. She can act like a bitch sometimes but it's all a façade. She has a good heart."

"I guess I'll take your word for it, but I have yet to see it."

"Maybe if you gave her a chance then you will."

"We'll see," Haley stated simply.

"So, meet anyone else on your way to Tree Hill Prep?"

"Yes actually. GiGi Sylvares."

"Oh, I know her, she was my roommate last year. We were never like, best buds, but she was a pretty cool kid."

"So it seems."

"Excuse me for a minute, I have to go call my dad and let him know I made it here okay," Peyton replied before exiting the room. The time alone finally gave Haley a chance to examine the room. It was bigger than the others on the floor because it was a suite, meant to fit three rather than two. In three of the four corners, a bed was perched, the other of course housed the door to their bathroom. While one of the beds was left bare, of which of course was Haley's, the other two and the space around it were decorated accordingly. What seemed to be Brooke's corner of the room house a pink and white polka-dotted comforter with leopard print sheets, a chair in the shape of a high-heel, and a picture board of her and random people. Peyton's corner was a little less pink and a little more black. Her comforter was checkered and posters of her favorite band could be found on the wall. It also seemed if she had a chest full of art supplies of some sort.

After finally taking it all in, Haley placed her bags atop her bed and then took a seat on it, dialing her mom's cell phone number.

"Hello," Lydia chirped on the other end.

"Mom? It's Haley."

"Oh Haley-bop! I was afraid you wouldn't call," she cooed from the other end.

"Don't worry I wouldn't forget. So how's uh-"

"He's as good as can be," Lydia quickly stated. "But more about you Haley. Have you met anyone new?"

"Three people actually. Two of which I met on the plane. And one of them is my roommate."

"Oh that's great honey!"

"Yeah… I guess it is," Haley stated walking towards the window of the room to admire the scenery. As she continued talking to her mother about her trip, Haley's eyes wondered outside to a large tree found just behind her building with one sole swing hanging from one of its branches as the others loomed over a basketball court. Several boys were playing on it, one of which caught Haley's eye. His features were different then the other blonde surfer-looking boys; he had dark hair and from what she could tell, a rockin' body. Deciding she should scope out some of the campus, Haley ended the phone call with her mom, making sure she remembered to say "I love you" and "I miss you," then made her way out of the room.

Coincidently, or purposely, Haley didn't know, she found herself behind her housing building, sitting on that very swing she had been looking at just moments ago, and staring, or at least trying not to, at the boy she had been doing just the same to from her bedroom window. As she pumped her knees up and down on the swing, she watched out of the corner of her for that boy. And now, after gaining a closer look, she saw he had the most startling blue eyes she had ever seen. Although she didn't notice, one by one, the boys on the court left leaving only the dark haired boy; aimlessly shooting baskets into the hoop. And in her sideways glance, contemplative trance, Haley was completely oblivious to the fact the boy had stopped playing basketball and was now in fact also staring at her.

"You can stop staring at me now," he stated, a smirk coming across his face as he visibly saw Haley snap out of her thoughts.

"Wh-what-uh, what?" She stammered.

"You were staring at me."

"No I was not!"

"Yes you were. But it's okay, I get it a lot."

"Wow, you have an extremely large ego."

"Maybe so, but I know for a fact you were staring at me."

"I was not. Maybe I casually glanced over at you boys playing basketball since there isn't much to look at on this swing other than the stonewall of the building or the basketball court but I was never staring at just well, you," Haley huffed, her face now blushed twice over, the color of the red flowers on her poncho.

"If that's your story," he stated with his smirk still plastered across his face as he took a step forward. "What's your name?"

"Haley."

"Haley…"

"Just Haley. And yours?"

"Nathan, but unlike you I have a last name… Scott."

"Well Nathan Scott," Haley stated gazing over at him as she got up from the swing. "I must be going."

"Of course. Maybe I'll see you around?" He questioned.

"We'll see," she said smiling before making her way back toward the building; inwardly scolding herself for being caught drooling all over his glorious features.

_----- love it? hate it? so-so? let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone for your reviews! I'm loving the feedback I'm getting for this story. Keep it coming, it keeps me motivated to write... speaking of which... I wrote you guys an extra long chapter! Enjoy and please leave reviews :)._**  
**

**Chapter 3: A Tree Hill Raven is never intimidated (even by skanky redheads who think they rule the world or unbelievably handsome dark-haired boys who could rock your world).**

"Ohmigosh, that was so embarrassing," Haley breathed while walking up the stairs to her dorm room, her face still flushed from her incident with Nathan. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"So stupid with what?" Peyton asked, lifting her head from her sketchpad as she saw Haley walk in the door.

"Oh uh, nothing… nothing."

"Come on Haley, we don't keep secrets. Everything comes out eventually."

"Oh it was nothing really. I just had a little run in with someone," she said taking a seat on her bed next to her still packed luggage.

"And who might that someone be?" Peyton questioned.

"I don't know if you'd know him. Err, Nathan Scott," Haley said, her face blushing all over again.

"Oh god," Peyton muttered, her eyes widening.

"Oh god what?" Brooke questioned, walking briskly into the room.

"Oh uh, nothing," Haley stated quickly. "So, did our room assignments change?"

"No, the old hag down there is seriously out to get me," Brooke huffed, falling back on her bed. "Which means I have to share a room with you, TG."

"Okay one, it's Haley. And two-"

"-two," Peyton continued for her, "maybe you should give Haley a chance. She seems kinda cool."

"Whatever. Just uh, _Haley_. You need a new wardrobe, here," Brooke said thrusting a shirt at her. "Wear this to dinner tonight. You want to make a good impression right?"

"I guess so…"

"Then wear that, not that rag you call a poncho," Brooke stated as Haley looked down at the shirt she had in her hands, a bit embarrassed.

"So anyway Haley. Back to what we were talking about before," Peyton said, changing the subject. "What were you saying about Nathan?"

"How do you know Nathan Scott?" Brooke said, instantly intrigued.

"It was nothing. I just met him like ten minutes ago outside. I was out on the swing and he was playing basketball. That's it."

"Well what's so stupid about that?" Peyton questioned.

"I left out a minor detail… he kind of caught me staring at him," Haley stated her face turning red.

"Oh my gosh," Peyton and Brooke stated in unison, trying not to giggle.

"It wasn't really staring," Haley began to ramble, "more like quick glances… that kept getting longer and longer and…"

"You've fallen under the Scott charm already."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nathan and Lucas Scott are infamous around campus for being ladies' men. Not so much Lucas though, he's more in the background, but Nathan Scott… he's like the guy all girls want to do and all guys want to be," Brooke stated.

"And he's got an ego the size of Jupiter."

"Good to know. But really, it was just a quick conversation."

"Whatever you say Haley."

"I'm being serious Peyton!"

"And we totally believe you," the curly haired blonde replied, a smirk playing across she and Brooke's face.

"Totally believe what?" A redhead stated, stating at the doorway.

"Oh yeah, I thought I smelt skank."

"It's good to see you too Brooke. Hey Peyton."

"Rachel…" Peyton stated through gritted teeth. "Should of known you'd be here. You run at the name Nathan Scott."

"Speaking of which," Rachel began, brushing off Peyton's last comment, "I saw you, girl-need-of-a-makeover, speaking with him as I was putting some stuff by my window."

"We were just talking. And my names Haley by the way."

"Well Hannah-"

"Watch it Rachel, no one gets to call her by the wrong name but me," Brooke snapped.

"-stay away from him. Nathan Scott is off limits. Besides, he goes for more Dior kind of women, not Walmart."

"Thanks for the advice," Haley stated solemnly, "but we really were just talking."

"Well 'just talk' with someone on you own level."

"Rachel I think it's time you leave," Brooke said, grabbing Rachel's arm to push her out the door.

"Whatever, you guys suck donkeys anyway," she stated before turning down the hallway, her stilettos clicking as she went.

"Listen Haley…" Brooke began, turning to the disheartened looking girl.

"It's okay Brooke. I get it. Everyone here is just typical spoiled teens; everyone but me. Sorry I don't have style or grace, but I'm me. Take it or leave it."

"What I was going to say is that what Rachel said wasn't true. She's just a color-from-the-box haired bitch who thinks she rules the freaking school. Don't let her get to you. She's just scared because she thinks Nathan Scott is hers," Brooke stated.

"Yeah, which he definitely isn't. I mean, they'd be going out instead of meaningless hook-ups if he actually liked her. And as for you… we'll take it. Believe it or not, I'm not rich myself. My dad's a fisherman and I'm here on partial scholarship," Peyton added. "Not everyone at this school is like Rachel Beyotch Gatina."

"I have an idea Haley. Let's just start over. Clean slate. I admit we didn't get off on the right foot but I guess since we'll be sharing a room together we should probably get along."

Haley nodded then stuck her hand out for Brooke to grab. "Friends?"

"Friends."

"Now do I really have to wear this shirt you gave me to dinner?"

"Hell yes. Friends don't let friends wear tacky clothes," Brooke stated, causing an eye-roll from the two other girls in the room. "Besides tonight is when we learn all the rules and stuff. Everyone will be there and you most definitely want to make a good impression."

"Alright, whatever you say. When is dinner anyway, I'm starving!"

"Fifteen minutes," Peyton said checking her watch.

"Which means you have got to change," Brooke stated shoving Haley into the bathroom. After several minutes passed Haley yelled through the door.

"Brooke! I can't wear this!"

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's flattering."

"Flattering to what? There is not skin to flatter! I'm practically naked!"

"Come out and let me see." Reluctantly, Haley walked out the bathroom door to reveal herself in a very low cut purple blouse. It was a v-neck that started at the edge of her shoulders and swept down to right above her chest, allowing for a little bit of cleavage to show.

"Haley that looks fantastic!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I wear turtlenecks Brooke. This is too much."

"Haley you do look pretty hot in that," Peyton noted.

"Well it's not me. I can't wear this Brooke."

"Haley if you really don't like it then take it off. But I swear if Nathan saw you in that…"

"Too bad I'm not trying to impress anyone!" Haley stated before changing back into a tank top with her signature poncho on top of it.

"You're so stubborn, but let's go," Brooke stated walking out of the room followed by Peyton and Haley in tow. After walking across campus the girls finally reached a large stone building with the words "Dining Hall" engraved on the front. Upon entering, they checked in, something that is always done for the first dinner of the school year to make sure everyone hears the rules, and were then assigned a table number.

"Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, and Haley James, please make your way to table number six."

"Thank you," Haley muttered before following the other two girls to their table.

"That's weird their assigning us, they've never done that in the past."

"Maybe it's just for tonight," Peyton stated as they approached the table. The girls took a seat and waited as people finished filling in. The lecture before dinner was about to start and there were still three seats empty at their six-person table.

"Someone's late," Haley stated, pointing to the empty chairs on the other side of the rounded table.

"Actually we're right on time," a husky voice said from behind, causing her to jump a bit. Haley turned her eyes to meet the face of whoever was speaking, although she already knew who it was… _Nathan Scott_. He was accompanied by two other boys: One with blonde short hair, and another with brown shaggy hair. "Table six, right?"

"Uh yes," Haley stated, trying not to blush.

"I guess I am seeing you around Haley James," Nathan stated smirking.

"I guess you are," she replied, staring back at his ice blue eyes.

"Nate, don't be rude… introduce us!" The blonde boy yelled.

"Right. Haley this is my brother Lucas, and this straggler over here is my good friend Jake."

"Hi," Lucas replied.

"Ladies…" Jake said wiggling his ears.

"Jagelski, you've always been the weird one, eh?" Peyton said laughing.

"And you've always been the emo one."

"Touché," Peyton replied, throwing back her curls to let out a laugh as Jake did the same. Just then a voice boomed over the speakers spread through the cafeteria, and the lights dimmed, shining a spotlight onto the man standing on the stage set at the far end of the table.

"Hello everyone! And welcome back to Tree Hill Prep for another glorious school year. I'm Andy Hargrove, the dean of this wonderful academy and I'd just like to start this year on the right foot. As you all know, Tree Hill Prep has an extensive set of rules that you Tree Hill Ravens must abide by. While you can find all of them in you student handbook, let me just point out key rules to be followed. First off, a Tree Hill Raven must never leave campus unless he or she has a valid note from your legal guardian."

"Overrated," Peyton muttered under her breath. "I had to miss three concerts last year because of that damn rule.

"Second, a Tree Hill Raven must be in their dorm room by ten o'clock during the week and twelve during the weekends. Broken curfews will not be tolerated."

"That rule was the death of me last year!" Lucas cursed.

"Third, a Tree Hill Raven must maintain at least a C average if he or she wishes to participate in a sport or extracurricular activity. No exceptions."

"That has got to be my least favorite rule," Nathan stated annoyed.

"Fourth, a Tree Hill Raven must never have a student of the opposite gender in their dorm room-"

"Actually make that my least favorite rule," Nathan continued, causing Haley to roll her eyes.

"The only appropriate place for Tree Hill Ravens of opposite genders to intermingle within the dormitories is within the confines of the first floor living area. And last but not least, a Tree Hill Raven is always on their best behavior. I love you kids but I really don't want to have to see your faces everyday for negative reasons. There are plenty more rules for you to follow but those are just the highlights."

"God, when will this end?" Brooke began, getting impatient.

"Have no fear my little Ravens, I'm almost done. Now, you're probably wondering why you've been assigned seats today," Dean Hargrove began, followed by a collective yes from his students. "Well, it has been brought to my attention the past couple of years by parents that while we do an excellent job at giving you an education, some parents feel proper etiquette and some 'finishing' school techniques should also be assessed. Thus the reason for assigned seating. Make sure you say hello and get to know the fine people seated around you because this will be your permanent seat for the rest of this school year."

"Oh god…" Haley groaned.

"Following several meals a weak you will be taking 30-minute etiquette classes of which you will be paired with a student of the opposite gender at your table. That person will then continue to be your partner until the end of the year when we will hold our annual Tree Hill Prep gala where you will show off to your parents and peers your newly formed skills," the dean continued, followed by 'oohs', 'ahs' and 'oh no's' throughout the cafeteria. "With all that being said, I'd just like to welcome you again to Tree Hill Prep and can tell that this school year will definitely be enjoyable. Now, go enjoy your meal!"

As soon as the words meal was stated, the boys got up from the table and jetted over to the dinner line. "Oh god…" Haley groaned again.

"What are we 'oh god-ing'?" Peyton inquired.

"This whole arrangement. I'm going to have to share a table with Nathan-freaking-Scott the whole year."

"And that's a bad thing because…"

"Because? Because I totally embarrassed myself in front of him, and because he's so arrogant."

"Yet hot," Brooke chimed in.

"And like I said… totally arrogant!"

"And totally taken," a redhead sneered for the second time since Haley had arrived.

"Excuse me girl-in-need-of-a-clue. This is an A and B conversation. You're C. Now do us a favor and C you later," Brooke stated swiftly causing Rachel to leave in a huff. "But anyway, let's just go get some food. I'm starving and I heard their serving pie!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had long since ended and the girls were finally making their way back to the room after doing some bonding with their fellow classmates in the living area.

"I am beat," Peyton stated flopping down on her bed as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Me too. It's been quite a day, and to think I was just in California this morning," Brooke stated.

"Tell me about it," Haley mumbled curling up in a ball a top her bed.

"So guys, what do you think about the whole etiquette thing?"

"It could be kind of cool…" Peyton began.

"I guess," Haley replied unenthused.

"Well I'm totally psyched for it?"

"Brooke Davis is getting psyched about being bossed around and told how to act?" Peyton questioned, giving her a questioning eyebrow.

"No, Brooke Davis is ready to mingle with boys. I don't know if you've noticed by our table got the pick of the litter."

"Now that I think about it I guess we did. That shaggy haired boy was-"

"Oh no Haley, he's off limits. Jake is all mine," Peyton screeched, a smile across her face.

"And I call Lucas!" Brooke squealed.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh don't act like you're not happy Haley," the girls stated smiling at her.

"Whatever guys. Keep dreaming. And while you guys are off frolicking with your little boys and learning how to do the waltz, I'll be rolling my eyes and stepping on Nathan's feet."

"You could be pleasantly surprised."

"Or unpleasantly sick," Haley countered.

"I guess we'll have to see, but until then I'm going to sleep," Peyton stated, changing into her flannel pajama bottoms and 80's tee before getting into her bed.

"I'm with you there. I just have to go wash up real quick," Brooke stated, walking off towards the bathroom.

"Well, I want to go get some air first," Haley stated, now clad in her Happy Bunny pajama bottoms and tank top. She slid on a pair of clogs and then made her way down the steps to the front door of the dorm. She then walked to the back of the building, soon finding herself in the middle of the basketball court which was found just a ways behind the large stone dormitory. Standing on the half-court line Haley looked up, the sky was clear and full of stars. Admiring the beauty she laid herself down in the middle of the court, just staring up at the sky.

"Looking for shooting stars?" A voice stated, the sound of shoes now coming closer to her spot on the court until his figure and face was looming right over her head. "Or just me?"

"Norman was it? Don't flatter yourself. I just needed some air," Haley muttered, trying to keep her resolve.

"It's Nathan, don't act like you can't remember. I'm hard to forget."

Just then Haley started gagging and coughing.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Nathan exclaimed, kneeling down next to her.

"I need…"

"You need," he stated, bringing his ear close to her face so he could hear her.

"I need to get away from here… I'm suffocating from your ego!" She finished her voice now louder, laughing at her wit.

"Jesus Haley! You scared me there. What the hell were you thinking?" Nathan yelled getting extremely angry.

"Nathan I…" she stated, now feeling extremely bad.

"You what? Can't realize that I can joke to?" He stated, causing himself to enter a fit of laughter.

"Ass."

"You started it. But really, what are you doing out here alone in the dark?"

"I told you. Getting some air, which might I add you have now disturbed."

"Well Haley James. Last time I checked America was a free country."

"And last time I checked it, curfew was ten o'clock which is in ten minutes. So I've got to go," she stated getting up and turning to leave, taking a few steps.

"Hey Haley," Nathan called out to her.

"Yeah?" She said turning to him, her face softening.

"Make a wish," he replied, pointing up at the sky to reveal a shooting star, and a smile on Haley's face. At that moment the two made a wish, and not only did they make a wish but a silent bond was formed. Those two would never be solely acquaintances. Their destinies were just woven together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, upstairs two faces were looking out a third floor dormitory window at the two figures on the court.

"Twenty bucks says they're together in a week," the brunette stated putting out her well-manicured hand.

"We're not all you Brooke. I say a month and a half," the curly blonde stated, giving her friend a smirk.

"I resent that, but totally true. Alright, let me change my bet to two weeks. Deal?"

"Deal," Peyton replied, shaking her best friend's hand then scurrying over to her bed and pulling the covers on herself before Haley noticed that either of her two newly found friends saw a thing.

_Love it? Hate it? So-so? Let me know! Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all so much for your amazingly awesome reviews! Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I only had a little time to write. And you "The Journal" readers, don't worry- a new chapter of that is coming! I've just had a lot to do!_

**Chapter 4: A Tree Hill Raven always has that itch that he or she can never quite scratch away.**

As Nathan made his way up his dormitory stairs, thinking about his last interaction with Haley he brushed arms with someone going the opposite direction on the stairs.

"Dude, Tim? What are you doing out of our room, isn't curfew in a minute?"

"Uh yeah, but uh, I'm rooming with Vegas tonight," the short, brown haired boy in a polo returned.

"Why? I mean not that I mind having the room all to myself."

"Oh you won't have it all to yourself," Tim muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Nathan stated, giving him a quizzical look.

"I said uh, I've got to help Vegas put up a shelf. Bye!" He returned before scurrying down the stairs.

"I seriously don't get that kid," Nathan whispered to himself, shaking his head before continuing up the stairs to his room. It was dark when he entered and he instantly took off his Lacoste polo throwing it to the corner of the room. He began to unbuckle his pants, readying himself to change in his pajamas when he heard slight creek from the opposite side of the room near his bed.

"What the?" He muttered out loud, walking over to the light switch before illuminating the room.

"Hey Nate!" He heard someone coo from behind him, causing him to jump five feet from his position near the light switch.

"Jesus Rachel! What the fuck are you doing here?" He seethed, now seeing who was creeping around his room.

"I figured I could, ya know, welcome you back to school," she stated getting up from her spot on his bed, clad in the skimpiest of shorts and the tightest of tops, and making her way towards Nathan.

"Well you figured wrong," Nathan stated coldly, taking a step back only to be met with his wall.

"Oh, did I Nate?" Rachel stated seductively. This time last year you weren't saying the same thing.

"Yeah well, that was last year. This year I'm starting a clean slate. So do me a favor Rachel and just put some ice on it."

"You know what fine. I don't know what the hell you're thinking though. I'm a hot girl, a very hot girl might I add. And yet you won't even give me the time of day. I've got it Nathan… you're gay. That's it right? You're gay."

"Whoa, whoa Rachel. I am many things, gay is not one of them," Nathan stated, standing tall to flaunt his muscular body.

"Then prove it."

"Prove it?"

"Yeah, prove it. If you're such the man, than you're obviously attracted to my body," she stated, inching closer to Nathan, lifting her shirt up just enough to reveal his belly button ring.

"Rachel…" Nathan groaned trying to keep his restraint.

"I see your getting nervous. Is that because of me?" She stated, now just inches away from Nathan, running her finger down his chest.

"You know what Rachel. I don't have to deal with this," Nathan stated firmly, pulling her hand from his chest and trying to keep his cool. "Can you just leave?"

"You're really denying me."

"Yes."

"Denying us?"

"There never was an us Rachel. There were a couple of friends who benefited, but we were never a couple."

"Nathan you can't tell me you didn't feel what was going on between us."

"Rachel I told you this last year and I'll tell you this now. Maybe I'm an ass for this, but me and you, we were purely physical. I told you that from the beginning. I don't like you that way."

"You're right you are an ass. But lucky for you, that's not going to stop me. I'm going to prove to you that you're mine."

"No you won't. Rachel I don't like you like that. So I think it'd be best if we kept what happened last year, in last year. I'm not about to start stuff up with you again."

"Oh, you don't like me like that huh?" Rachel stated, cocking an eyebrow, and placing two hands on her tanned hips. "Well then there must be someone else. I mean, there has to be a reason you're passing me up."

"That's none of your business, but just for the record you're not this hotshot that you think you are Rachel. Wake up and get over yourself. That's a really big turn off."

"Whatever Nathan. Just please don't tell me you're going after nine-and-dime girl."

"What are you talking about Rachel?"

"Oh you know, that little poncho-ed girl you were talking to this afternoon. Normally you don't give a girl like her the time a day."

"That's not true."

"Deny all you want Nathan. But it's not going to work between you and her. You've got to know that. You come from two different worlds."

"That's not your call to make Rachel. Now do me a favor and take my advice from before… but some fucking ice on it. I'm tired and want to go to bed. So find you're way out and don't get caught. It's the first day back and I don't feel like dealing with discipline already."

"Fine," Rachel said in a huff making her way towards the door. "And don't worry… I won't get caught. You must remember that from all our sneaking around last year."

"Goodbye Rachel," Nathan said annoyed, finally flopping down on his bed after she closed the door. "Well that was unexpected," he muttered to himself before finally falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh what another wonderful first day of classes," Peyton stated rolling her eyes as she slipped on her checkered Vans.

"P. Sawyer cheer up! Classes mean boys, and those will definitely brighten up a day," Brooke cooed, looking over herself in the mirror admiring her pink cashmere sweater-corduroy mini combo and her new pair of Jimmy Choos.

"You are pathetic my boy-crazed best friend."

"Oh come on Peyton. The first day of school isn't so bad. I mean, I love it. New classes, some new students, like say me this year, the fresh smell of notebooks, the first time use of your multicolored pens, the receiving of your official school agenda to write all your homework in… I live for that!" Haley exclaimed, hugging her jean-clad legs in excitement.

"Then you must live a sad life."

"Okay so I'm a nerd."

"And yet we still tolerate you," Brooke joked from the opposite side of the room. "Speaking of tolerable. It's the first day of school and I already can't stand Rachel."

"Um, Brooke when have you ever been able to stand her?" Peyton questioned.

"True. That girl always rubs me the wrong way. Whatever, enough about her. I'm starved! You guys ready for boy-fest, I mean breakfast."

"Brooke…" Haley and Peyton stated in unison rolling their eyes while following her out their dormitory room door. Once they reached the cafeteria the girls picked their breakfast up from the buffet line and then made their way to their seats. This time however, they were not the first ones there. They were met with the three boys stuffing their faces.

"Boys," Brooke said rolling her eyes before plopping herself down in the middle of the empty seats. Haley did her best to claim the one between Brooke and Jake, yet Peyton beat her to it, which of course meant she had to sit next to Nathan Scott yet again. Letting out a sigh, Haley placed her tray down on the table and then took her seat.

"Well aren't you little miss sunshine," Nathan remarked, looking over at Haley.

"For your information my day was going good, until was forced into this seat next to you."

"Haley James, you're breaking my heart. Am I really that bad?" Nathan stated mockingly, grabbing at his chest.

"If you must know, yes. Now if you excuse me I'd like to eat my food and resume my good starting day. It's the first day of school nothing is going to ruin it."

"Haley isn't that kind of an oxymoron?" Lucas questioned. "I mean, it being the first day of school kind of just ruins the whole day."

"No actually, that's the best part!"

"Please Lucas, don't get her started. Me and Brooke already got the first day of school excitement lecture this morning. Let's just put it this way, our little Haley is a nerd on the inside," Peyton kidded.

"And darn proud of it!" Haley exclaimed.

"Nerd on the inside Peyton? A do believe she's also a nerd on the outside," a sly voice came from behind the girls.

"Rachel!" Nathan hissed. "Why the hell would you say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"No the truth is that you're a bitch," Brooke retorted.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Rachel questioned.

"Well here's mine… leave," Nathan stated, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Funny that's not what you used to say," Rachel seethed before walking away from the table.

"Haley…"

"It's okay Nathan."

"No listen, what she said about you it's…"

"I said it's okay," Haley stated solemnly, now just playing with her stack of pancakes.

"Hey Nate," Jake called from the other end of the table. "Are you you and Rachel, ya know, again?"

"Hell no."

"But Tim said…"

"Rachel sent Tim out of my room on wishful thinking. Let's just say she didn't leave happy. Whatever we were was last year and it's going to stay there."

"Good, cause I wasn't going to say it at the time… but man she's a bitch," Jake stated, letting out a little laugh.

"So I've seen," Haley finally chimed in, causing the rest of the table to let out a little laugh in agreement.

"Just don't let her get to you Haley," Peyton stated firmly, looking over at her.

"Oh don't worry… I won't. Trust me," Haley let out, twirling her fork in the syrup on her plate. _I'm not going to let her get to me_, Haley thought to herself. _I'm not going to let her ruin my fresh start_.

_Okay, so not that much Naley as compared to other chapters... but you gotta love Nathan standing up for Haley to Rachel! This was kind of a filler chapter to give you background on the Nathan/Rachel past and whatnot. Hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews so I know what you think and I promise a good amount of Naley next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Sorry it took me a little while to update! I've been working on a bunch of college shizz that I need to get finished. I did however manage to squeeze a chapter in for your guys! There's a bunch of Naley interaction in this one to make up for the kinda lack of last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5: A Tree Hill Raven always learns the harder you try to fight something, say fate, the harder you get kicked in the ass.**

Haley sat in her last period classroom, waiting for the bell to ring and excited to start the last class of her first day of school. As her foot tapped on the floor in anticipation the familiar hum of the bell began and just as it ended a familiar figure ran into the room.

"Oh god," Haley said rolling her eyes, watching as the figure approached her.

"Haley James we meet again," Nathan stated, a smirk plastered across his devilishly handsome face as he took the only available seat left in the class, which much to Haley's dismay, was right behind her.

"We meet again Nathan or you're stalking me again."

"Or maybe you're stalking me. I mean, I know you wanted to have a great school year here, but really, making your schedule so you have four out of your six classes with the hottest guy in school? That's a bit excessive."

"Puh-lease. Don't flatter yourself. Actually, keep daydreaming about that, because in your dreams is the only place it'll be true," Haley stated, turning to face the front, a proud smile across her face.

"Mr. Scott and Ms… uh, James. Are you ready to allow us to start class?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Sorry," Haley added in.

"Alright. Good. By the way, both of you should see me after class. Now, let's begin. Welcome to Junior Year health class…" the teacher began to drone on as Haley sat in her seat, her face blushed while Nathan nodded off behind her. Before both of them knew it, class was over and the teacher called them up front as the other students left the room.

"Ah, Mr. Scott and Ms. James. Now, I know it's the first day of school and you're excited but please, don't interrupt my class. Keep your flirting for the halls or after school or basically anywhere but my class."

"Look-" Haley began to say before she was cut off.

"Ms. James, I know what it is like to be a teenager. I remember quite vividly chasing after the boys, but let's keep that for time outside of my classroom. Now go on, you're dismissed."

Haley's face turned beat red as she was ushered out the classroom, Nathan in tow trying not to laugh. "Don't even say it," she snapped, giving him a look.

"Say what? Say that I didn't know you were chasing me. Geez Haley if you wanted me that bad, you wouldn't have to chase. Just say the words and I'll stand perfectly still so you can catch up to me."

"Oh ha ha. Funny. I'm not a boy-chaser like Ms. Roe seems to think. And I am most definitely am _not_ chasing after you," Haley stated as they continued to walk out of the building. "And did you here that little jab about 'flirting.' Please. Me and you were not flirting. Just some playful joking, that's what we do."

"Right…" Nathan said, sarcastically.

"What? You honestly think I was flirting with you? God no. Never. No way. And you flirting with me? That's impossible. Hilarious even. Brooke and Peyton are going to get a laugh out of this," Haley continued to ramble, her voice now flustered.

"Haley…"

"I've got to go Nathan. Try not to flirt with me okay?" She joked before going off to her dorm.

"I don't think I'll be able to do that," Nathan whispered to himself, watching her petite figure walk away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was laying on her bed her feet swinging in the air behind her as she looked intently onto her English assignment. It was five o'clock and Brooke and Peyton had yet to reach the dorm.

"Flirting with Nathan. Hah," Haley giggled to herself. "That's a riot."

"What is?" Peyton questioned as her and Brooke made their way into the room.

"Oh, just some teacher said me and Nathan were flirting. Can you believe that? She must be cracked out or something."

"Of course I can see it," Peyton stated, giving her a look.

"You must be cracked out too then. I mean, is that why you just got back? Cause you were getting drugged up with Ms. Roe?"

"We've got a comedian in the house," Brooke said rolling her eyes before flopping down on her bed. "But seriously, I can totally see you doing that with Nathan."

"You guys are crazy."

"Haley, we've seen you flirt with him before."

"I do not!"

"The little jabs you make at each other? Totally playing the hard-to-get card."

"Guys, that's not flirting!" Haley exclaimed. "We're just joking around. You know, a love-hate relationship."

"Yeah, _love_-hate," Brooke pointed out.

"Oh you know what I mean! I have no feelings towards Nathan. He's so not my type and I'm not his. We're friends who poke fun. That's it."

"For just friends you guys have quite the connection. We saw you last night you know," Peyton chimed in.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked startled.

"Oh you know, your little meeting out on the dark, deserted basketball court which can easily be seen by our window I might add. You seemed pretty cozy looking up at the stars together."

"Whatever! You guys are maniacs putting all these ideas into your head."

"Or you're just someone trying to push all the idea out," Peyton replied.

"Considering there was no idea to start, I don't think so. There must be something in the water here that makes people's perception off. Anyway, enough about me, I'm going to go see what's going on in the common room. See you guys later," Haley said waving before making her way out of the room.

"That girl is clueless," Brooke stated.

"Yep, she might as well be Cher and Denise's best friends," Peyton joked, noting the movie. "She'll open her eyes eventually."

"Or we'll force her to," Brooke added. "You can totally tell Nathan is dogging after her. I mean, just think back to this morning with Rachel. He's definitely got something with Haley. I think they'd be cute."

"Me too. She's not his normal type but maybe he's changed. Or maybe people have finally got rid of all that 'my type' crap and just went with their hearts. I always thought that whole way of thinking was BS anyway."

"I guess, we'll soon find out," Brooke replied before grabbing a magazine and beginning to read.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Haley was making her way to the common area when she saw a familiar face.

"GiGi!" She called after the tanned girl with a fitted vintage tee, jeans and converse.

"Haley! I haven't seen you since we got here," she giggled, giving her a hug. "How are you liking it?"

"It's actually not that bad. You wouldn't believe who my roommate is!"

"Oh I'm sure she can't be worse than mine. Who do you have?"

"Well two actually. Peyton and… Brooke."

"Oh man, maybe yours is just as bad as mine. I have Rachel this red-haired conceited bimbo.

"Actually me and Brooke have mended fences so it's pretty good. But uh, when you say Rachel, do you mean Rachel Gatina?"

"The one and only," GiGi replied through gritted teeth. "I don't know if I can make it through a whole year rooming with that bitch."

"Well feel free to come down to my room anytime. I wouldn't want to spend anymore time with that girl then I have to."

"Oh, do you know her?"

"You could say that. We've had a few run-ins that didn't exactly end well," Haley stated.

"Damn, you've been here what, two days and you already are on Rachel's bad side. Not that it takes much, but still. What did you do anyway?"

"She saw me talking to Nathan Scott."

"You talked to Nathan Scott?"

"Well, yeah. My first day here and now I see him like everywhere. He's an okay guy, cocky but nice enough."

"And damn fine! You're so lucky! I've been here since freshman year with him and have yet to talk to him. His hotness intimidates me I guess. How'd you end up talking to him?"

"I don't know. We were out back behind this dorm and all his friends left leaving just him on the court and me on the swing. He kind of caught me staring at him and just I don't know we started talking from there. That's all," Haley stated nonchalantly as GiGi laughed at her. "What?"

"Do you like him?"

"What? No!"

"Are you sure?" GiGi questioned, lifting her eyebrow.

"Yes, I wish everyone would stop saying that," Haley huffed.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop pestering you. Do you know what time it is?"

"Time for dinner! I'm starved," Haley stated linking her arm with GiGi and walking down the steps of the dorm. Once they finally reached the dining hall the girls went their separate ways and Haley made her way over to the buffet line. After piling on heaps of mashed potatoes, steak, green beans and much more, she finally made her way to the table which Brooke and Peyton had yet to be sitting at. Nathan, Lucas, and Jakes as always were their stuffing their faces, looking handsome in their designer polos and jeans.

"Hello boys," Haley said placing her tray on the table and taking a seat in the middle empty chair.

"Hello," Jake and Lucas said in unison before returning to their food.

"What Hales? You don't want to sit next to me?" Nathan asked sarcastically before giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh don't take it personally Nathan," Haley chided. "I don't want anyone to misconstrue us as flirting. That seems to be the new thing. Every damn time I talk to you I must be flirting with the infamous Nathan Scott."

"And is that so bad?"

"Well… no I guess not but, I mean, one, I'm not. And two, I want to make friends, not have people hate me for being connected with the supposed hot ticket. Not the best way to make friends with the girls in my dorm."

"Oh, so people talk about me in your dorm?"

"Ye-what? Okay so not the point and don't get all high and mighty about it. You have a reputation you're already aware of. I don't need to fuel that anymore," Haley said rolling her eyes before shoving a scoop of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Alright fine… but I've got one question for you."

"Okay…"

"Do you talk about me?" Nathan stated, his stupid smirk appearing yet again.

"Nathan!" Haley squealed giving him an annoyed look. "I'm not talking to you about all this anymore… you are such an as-" she began before lightly being tapped on the shoulder, Dean Hargrove standing behind her. "-tounding basketball player." She lied, her face becoming read.

"Haley James, I just came over to introduce myself. I hear from your transcripts that you are quite the student. Let's hope that continues here."

"Oh don't worry sir," Haley replied, the blush never leaving her face. "I intend to keep up with that."

"Very well. Are you enjoying Tree Hill Prep so far?"

"Yes, very much sir."

"Wonderful! I see you and Mr. Scott have met?" He inquired pointing to the dark haired boy with the perma-smirk on his face.

"You could say that."

"Good. Nathan here is a good kid, just a little rough around the edges."

"Uh, thanks Dean Hargrove," Nathan replied a bit confused, leaning his sculpted back against his chair before folding his arms across his chest.

"No problem. Now do me a favor. Look after Haley here the first couple weeks and make sure she is situated with everything, eh?"

"It would be my pleasure," Nathan stated smiling, giving Haley a glance.

_Oh god,_ Haley inwardly groaned, rolling her eyes yet again.

"Well, I must be off. New students to see and such. You guys be good Ravens! Set the precedent," Dean Hargrove stated before scurrying off.

"Ass," Haley scoffed giving Nathan an annoyed look.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, ass. That's what I was going to say before the dean came over here."

"Interesting…" He said giving her a peculiar look. "Just keep on trying to hate me Haley… this little phase will pass."

"You're quiet the sure one, eh?' Haley said giving him a look.

"Oh, he always is," Jake laughed pointing a thumb over to Nathan.

"Yeah, his ego has grown and easily been deflated many a time," Lucas added in, causing a glare from Nathan.

"Good cause I plan on deflating it," Haley said the boys a wink. She then kept to herself, easily clearing the food off the plate. As the guys talk about sports and such, Haley sat quietly in her chair, shoveling food down her throat as she waited for the girls to arrive. Finally, towards the end of dinner, Peyton and Brooke took sides on either side of Haley, after hurrying into the dining hall.

"Where have you guys been?" Haley questioned, looking at the time.

"I feel asleep," Peyton stated, rubbing her eyeliner-lined eyelids, before pointing to Brooke. "And Ms. Always-Late, right here decided to take a shower and wake me up just now. Good thing we snatched up some pizza in the common room earlier today, otherwise I'd be starving right now."

"I'm sure you guys to rush up there and get something before our evening program star-," Haley began, looking at her two friends.

"Hello Ravens," Dean Hargrove spoke from the podium. "I'd ask that you clear your tables now so we can begin our first etiquette lesson."

"Scratch that idea, sorry guys," Haley stated before passing her plate over to the boys as they cleared the table. As she waited for the other students to finish clearing their table, Haley played with her pinky ring. Twisting it back and forth in anticipation.

"Alright my Ravens, tonight maybe be a bit boring, but we must take baby steps before we can get to the crucial stuff. You know our rule, 'a Tree Hill Raven always follows instructions.' Well, here is your first one. Taped to the bottom of each table near three of the place settings is an index card. And in wanting to keep make your etiquette partner random, we have placed a name on that index card of someone else sitting at your table. I would ask right now that you lift that card up and find your partner. Should your card say someone of the same gender, we ask that trade accordingly. All other partnerships are otherwise final. A teacher will be coming around shortly to record the partners from each table. Now, take five minutes to discover your partner and situate yourself next to them. Begin."

As soon as he finished his sentence, the students immediately reached beneath their table, searching and scraping until they finally found the index card below them. Jake was the first to find an index card beneath his table setting. He swiftly flipped it over and read the name out loud.

"Lucas Scott," he stated, a disgusted look on his face. "Of course, leave it to me to get a guy. Sorry Luke, but I'm not batting for that team."

"No worries Jake," Lucas stated laughing. "Now will someone find another card so we can trade!"

"I got one!" Brooke squealed, eagerly lifting the index card. "Peyton Sawyer."

"TRADE WITH ME!" Jake yelled, instantly coughing to calm his nerves. "I mean, trade with me please."

"I love you Peyton, but rules are rules," Brooke replied, blowing Peyton a kiss before trading cards with Jake. And that's when Haley felt it. Not only the scratch of the paper against her hand, but the churning in the pit of her stomach. It was inevitable who would be on the other side this card. She was a smart girl. However, just to make sure there was no mistake, or actually, in search for a mistake, she flipped the card over.

"Nathan Scott," she stated timidly, letting a long sigh out afterward; feeling his eyes bore holes into her head. She could here Peyton and Brooke let out a little giggle on either side of her.

"Bet you wish you didn't change your seat now eh?" Nathan stated, that damn cocky grin of his ever present. Haley just gave him a glare then her signature eye-roll before crossing her arms in a huff.

It seemed to her, that since she arrived at Tree Hill Prep, life has been throwing her nothing by curveballs. It's as if the big man upstairs is playing with her for fun. But she knew what this was… this was fate. This was fate pulling her by her little puppet strings having fun making her squirm. The harder she tried to fight fate, fight this thing that has suddenly appeared between her and the infamous Nathan Scott, the harder she was kicked in the ass and the closer they were brought together. **My what a tangled web we weave!**

_What did ya think? Good, bad, so-so? Let me know! Hope you enjoyed, leave reviews with feedback!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your awesome reviews! I'm glad everyone is taking to this story so nicely. This chapter is kinda long so I hope you like it. And please leave reviews! They mean a lot and let me know what you all think! Anways enjoy!_

**Chapter 6: A Tree Hill Raven always holds his or her ground… unless someone accidentally pulls it out from under them.**

Haley sat on her bed, glancing over at the Happy Bunny calendar she had placed on her wall; the little bunny obnoxiously staring back at her with the words "I'm not spoiled, I deserve everything I have," written below it as the slogan for October. _Yeah, that's probably why I have nothing compared to these kids,_ Haley thought to herself.

It had been five weeks and four days since she'd arrived in this quaint private school full of privileged teens, spawned from critical parents. So far, although she knew she was different, not part of the "rich-kid" crowd, Haley hadn't let that stop her. In fact, she'd enjoyed everyday here thus far. She'd gained some close friends, continued her outstanding grades that had preceded her here, and even managed to find a boy… although she didn't know it yet.

_Nathan Scott,_ what a complex character. He and Haley had been playing this little game for weeks now. Fight, giggle, joke, scrutinize, and ultimately flirt, yet don't acknowledge any of it. They could feel the connection between themselves, hell everyone did, yet neither of them had acted on it. Nathan just kept his feelings to himself, and Haley profusely denied any accusations. However, much to their dismay, their feelings would come out sooner or later, it was only a matter of time.

As Haley lay on her bed, just thinking about her time at Tree Hill Prep so far and smiling to herself, she heard a faint knock on the door. "Come in," she yelled, turning to sit Indian style on her flowered comforter.

"Hey," a voice said, popping their head in the door.

"GiGi! What's up?" Haley instantly questioned, giving her friend a smile.

"Eh, not much actually. Just bored and don't feel like dealing with the roommate," she replied, giggling to herself.

"Well, Brooke and Peyton took the monthly bus trip into town to go shopping so my room will be free for a while. You're welcome to stay."

"Sweet deal," GiGi said, plopping herself on a bed, pulling a book out from behind her.

"I see you came prepared," Haley noted, pointing at the book in her hand.

"I had a hunch they were gone, so I brought over a book on the off chance you'd let me stay in here with you for a bit."

"Please G, you don't even have to ask. Come on over anytime. Especially when Rachel's around. That girl is trouble."

"Tell me about it," GiGi said, rolling her eyes. This one phrase though, made Haley's brain spark into action. As her wheels of knowledge began to turn, she couldn't help the curiosity that was sparked… she had to ask.

"Uh, GiGi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could uh, tell me about it?"

"About what."

"Well, why is Rachel the way she is? Has she always been like this or, I don't know…"

"Do you mean has she always been a bitch or has she always been trailing Nathan?" GiGi questioned, giving Haley a critical eye.

"Well… both I guess," Haley said blushing. "I mean, it could help explain why she's so cold to me."

"Alright, then I guess I'll try and explain this. Rachel came to our school starting her freshman year, as did most of us. She was much different then though. When I first met her, she was a bit timid, but you could tell she was growing out of it, a bit of a follower, and her clothes were well, tacky," GiGi stated, noticing Haley scrunch her legs up to her chest at the word tacky. It seemed as though that's how many described her sense of style.

"Oh no, Haley. I didn't mean it like that. Besides, your style isn't tacky. I mean, she would were oversized one color shirts and sweatpants all the time. Like she was trying to cover up her body. I don't know why, it wasn't like she was fat or anything. I mean, she still had a bit of baby fat around her face, and you could see a bit of flab on her upper arms and stomach, but who doesn't have that? Anyway, that shy, self-conscious girl stayed like that all through freshmen year, and then when we arrived back for grade ten she was a changed person. She had a perfect body, nice, though revealing, clothes and was about as outgoing as you can get."

Haley hugged her legs tighter to herself, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her not-so-perfect body. "I see," she replied before urging GiGi to go on.

"Well, no one really knew what sparked this drastic change until Bevin, her roommate that year was told the story. Bevin is well, a big mouth, so word traveled fast. It turns out that freshman year Rachel came here after shedding a hundred pounds off of her body. Her taste in clothes was both to hide her sagging skin left over, and because she still wasn't comfortable with herself yet. That year she discovered the school gym though, and worked out most of freshman year into the summer and thus came back with the perfect body. Her boobs though, totally fake. She said they were a gift to herself for working so hard. I personally think that's loony."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. She shed some pounds, which I mean, is good for her, then came back with a nice body and was all of a sudden Ms. Queen Bitch?"

"Well, not exactly," GiGi began. "When she came back looking like she does now, the guys started to notice her. I mean, she had the exotic look going with her red hair and she's nowhere near ugly. And once the guys started running after her, it all kind of went to her head. All those years with no attention from boys kind of culminated into one year. So, she suddenly got all high and mighty on herself, thinking she was better than everyone else. That's basically where the bitch persona came from."

"What about her and Nathan? I mean, not that I care. But he's kind of my friend and she kind of hates me for that so…" Haley stated timidly.

"Now that's a complicated story I don't know quite all the details of. I know a lot though, I mean our school is small and word does travel fast," she said laughing before continuing on. "Let's just say after gaining all her confidence from the guys hounding her Rachel decided to make a move on Nathan, who is one half of the hottest guys at school. Lucas of course being the other half, but Nathan's got the bad boy edge about him. Anyway, he's a guy, and I'll be blunt, guys think she's hot. So, they started hooking up. It kinda turned into dating, but not really. It was more, sneaking around so the teachers couldn't catch them doing the dirty."

"Oh god GiGi, TMI!" Haley squealed.

"What you asked?" GiGi said giggling.

"Whatever," Haley said, laughing before falling back on her bed. As she laid her head on the pillow she glanced out the window noticing what a nice day it was. "Hey G, I'm going to go walk outside, it's so nice. Want to come?"

"I think I'll stay inside. I feel a cold coming anyway," she said shrugging her shoulders before glancing back down to her book.

"Alright, then I guess I'll see ya," Haley said before grabbing a light button down sweater and pulling it over her flowered thermal shirt. As she skipped down the steps, her loose brown curls, Haley couldn't help but giggle at the lightheartedness she was feeling right now. Fall was her favorite season, and going outside just to feel its cool, but not cold air, and to look at the trees changing color while thinking about whatever crossed her mind, was just what she wanted to do. She stepped out the front door and immediately found herself making her way towards the back of the stone dormitory. Her destination already thought of in her head.

As she rounded the corner she saw it, that little brown swing hanging from the most random of trees by two thick ropes. Considering the time of day, Haley was surprised no one else was outside, using the basketball court just a mere ten feet away or even just reading in the grass. She sat on the swing, gently guiding herself back and forth. Not pumping her legs but just gently tapping her feet on and off the ground to get a small momentum going.

As she idly sat there on the swing, Haley began to think to herself, mainly about the conversation she just had with GiGi. It opened a bit of a new outlook on Rachel. She had to commend her for her valiant effort to loose wait, but it's also kind of sad that she lost herself in becoming a new person. Especially when that new person was a bitch. But what Haley didn't get was why Rachel hated her. I mean, she wasn't prettier, in fact, Haley knew she didn't even compare to Rachel or most other girls at Tree Hill Prep… at least in her eyes. And she wasn't as outgoing. Guys didn't flock to her, nor did attention. So why on earth did Rachel have such a grudge against her? And that's when she felt it. Her snap back into reality.

Haley instantly exited her thoughts realizing now that she was swinging extremely high, not high enough to flip over the branch or anything, but high enough to know that a person who was idly tapping on the ground for momentum could never do.

"What the?" Haley stated before turning her neck to see someone pushing her, that is, right before she toppled helplessly to the ground.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" The tall boy with handsome features asked.

"Ohhh my head," Haley said, clutching her forehead before placing one of her hands back behind her to lean on as she glanced up at the person, giving them 'the look'. "Geez, Nathan, trying to kill me?"

"Haley I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said, placing a hand on her forearm, both noting the tingling sensation that formed.

"Then what the hell were you doing sneaking up on me!" Haley exclaimed before clutching her head that continued to pound.

"I don't know I just came out to shoot some hoops and I saw you just sitting there in a daze, and I don't know. I just started pushing and you didn't say anything so I just thought you wanted me to keep going. I didn't want to interrupt whatever Haley James concoction you had brewing in that mind of yours," he said with a laugh.

"Very funny. But seriously, you would have known if I'd noticed you because you probably would have gotten that look you always call me on."

"You mean the, I'm annoyed at you look?" He said, a smirk on his face.

"Wipe off the smirk, and yes. Like the one I'm giving you right now."

"Yeah, I should have known. But seriously Haley, are you okay? You're still clutching your head."

"Well it hurts like hell Nathan! You try falling on head from like seven feet in the air!"

"I guess you're right. Let me just see it," he said going to move her hand off her forehead.

"No Nathan, really I'm fine." Haley stated, keeping her hand firmly on her forehead.

"Haley just let me see it-" Nathan began before being interrupted by a shrill voice from above.

"Oh, little Hawey. Did you fall off the swing?" A redheaded figure called from above, making a baby-like voice.

"_Oh god_," Haley groaned rolling her eyes as Nathan quickly glanced up.

"How sweet of you to help her Nate," Rachel chided, leaning out the window in conveniently only a bra, giving the two of them a full show. "But let me know if you need any help. And I don't mean with granny sweater over there. I mean, YOU and _your_, let's say, personal needs."

"Whatever Rachel," Nathan stated firmly, disregarding her and immediately turning back to Haley as Rachel closed her window in a huff. Haley kind of looked at him in a bit of shock. Turning so quickly away from a girl who was leaving nothing to hide, towards the girl, who had well, nothing to show. "Now please just let me see it Haley."

"What? Uh, fine," Haley stated, now sort of embarrassed at herself as she watched Nathan intently.

"Uh oh," Nathan stated, looking at Haley's forehead.

"Oh god? What is it?"

"Don't freak but you've definitely got a bruise coming in, and there's a bit of blood," Nathan replied, looking her straight in the eye.

"That's exactly why I didn't want you to look at this. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I hate blood," Haley stated, now getting frantic.

"Haley, chill for a second. It's really not that bad."

"Oh it is Nathan, I mean, I see one drop and I am like down for the count."

"Then don't look, and don't worry I'll take care of you."

"For some reason, the words doctor and Nathan don't really coincide with each other in my mind," Haley said sarcastically.

"Well, they do. I've dealt with many a sports injury. I'm like a pro at ice and band-aid usage now. So just trust me okay?" He said, giving her a sincere look.

"Alright but if it turns into some puss, gang-green infected sore…"

"Something tells me you can't get gang-green on your forehead…"

"Well whatever, if anything happens I blame you," Haley said jokingly.

"I'm willing to take that chance. Now let's get you to your common area so I can fix you up," Nathan stated, getting up and brushing the dirt of his Levi's before lending his hand down to Haley to help her up.

"Shall we?" He stated before lightly touching the back of her right arm to guide her towards the building.

"We shall," Haley said smiling, before letting out a giggle. "The sooner I'm fixed up the better."

"Yep," Nathan stated, giving her a side-glance. "Oh and Haley?"

"Yes?" She said, turning towards him, her bruise now darker, her cut no longer bleeding.

"I don't think your sweater looks like a grandma's," he said quietly, causing them both to smile as they walked towards the front of the dormitory. And it was in that moment that unbeknownst to Haley, but known to everyone else that her question was answered. Why did Rachel dislike her so much? Because Nathan would do anything for her, she's just been too scared to acknowledge it.

_Well what'd you think?? I don't know about you, but I awed a bit at the last little paragraph lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think -- good and bad! Please leave reviews with feedback... peace out!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much to everyone who has been keeping up with this story! It really means a lot to get such wonderful feedback and support! It especially gives me motivation to write in this time when instead I should be writing college applications, lol. But lucky for you I practice the art of procrastination! lol Alright, let's get this show on the road. Basically, thank you so much for your replies! They're amazing and sorry for taking longer to update. Now, enjoy! (and P.S. OTH WAS SOOO GOOD LAST NIGHT!)**

_Chapter 7: A Tree Hill Raven always knows that "X" marks the spot._

Haley sat slumping down in her dinner chair as she tried to ignore the stares she was receiving as people passed her table. It just so happened, that when Nathan brought her into the dormitory to patch up the scrape and bruise on her head, the only band-aids left were in florescent colors of pink, yellow, and green. She'd made the mistake of letting Nathan pick the color, which was of course, the "most manly" of them all… green, as well as made the mistake of letting him apply the band-aids over her cut. Yes, that's right, _band-aids_. Haley sat in her chair, a huge lump on her head, with a giant florescent green X stuck above it.

"Holy shit Haley! What happened to you?" Brooke asked, walking over to join Nathan and Haley, the only two at the dining table so far.

"So much for subtlety," Peyton mumbled under her breath, taking a seat next to Brooke.

"Gee, nice to see you to Brooke!" Haley shouted sarcastically, waving her hand in the air.

"Oh, sorry. But seriously, what happened to your head?!"

"Him," Haley stated blandly shoving a finger in Nathan's direction.

"I see…" Brooke began skeptically. "Nate, I'd heard you liked it rough but-"

"Oh my god Brooke!" Haley shouted, cutting her off, as she gave Nathan a side-glance, watching his satisfied smirk coming across his face. "And you! Don't even think about thinking what I know you're thinking."

"And what is it that I shouldn't even think about thinking even though you know I'm thinking it?" Nathan said, challenging her, causing her to blush.

"You're unbelievable," Haley stated, crossing her arms, adding in a huff. "You cause my head injury and now you're mocking me," before turning towards the girls.

"But really Haley, what happened to you head?" Peyton asked, ignoring the fact it was painfully obvious Haley was trying not to look at Nathan.

"All I was did was sit on the swing and mind my own business. Then out of nowhere I notice I'm actually swinging-"

"Wait so you weren't even swinging?" Brooke interrupted.

"Will you let me finish? And no I wasn't swinging. I was just sitting," Haley said abruptly before continuing. "So out of nowhere I notice I'm actually swinging and turn around to see Nathan's face as he's pushing me. That's when I fell."

"I can see why you fell," Lucas joked, taking a seat with Jake next to his brother. "I'd fall to if I had to see his face unexpectedly."

"You only wish you had the good looks of the family," Nathan chided.

"Whatever man," Lucas said, brushing it off. "I'm guessing this is the reason for Haley's, uh…"

"X? Yes, thank Mr. Stealth over here. I swear this kid sneaks up everywhere," Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Mr. Stealth… sounds kinky," Brooke stated, causing the table to laugh.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter!" Haley squealed.

"Mr. Stealth?" Nathan questioned. "If you're implying Haley that I sneak up on you places then you're most definitely wrong. I mean, who's to say that you don't just go places you know I'll be."

"That's absurd Nathan!"

"Is it?" He questioned, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Of course! I'd smack you right now but the exertion would probably hurt this huge lump on my head… thanks for that by the way," Haley added sarcastically.

"I really am sorry about that Haley."

"Whatever."

"No really, I am."

"I know," she said, giving him a quick smile. "I just wanted to see you grovel."

"Oh you were played man," Jake mocked, immediately getting a look from Nathan.

"Well at least I've got something to play with…" Nathan insinuated to Jake, causing the table to laugh.

"Are you saying Haley playe-"

"Oh don't even say it Jake our you'll be groveling worse then Nathan… that is after I cut whatever balls you have off," Haley snapped, causing Jake to instantly retract whatever he was about to say.

"We've got a feisty one on our hands here," Lucas stated, giving a glance over at Haley.

"Oh I've known that since day one," Peyton chirped. "You should have seen her and Brooke on day one. This girl's got some sass."

"Interesting…" Lucas brooded before they noticed Dean Hargrove at the podium.

"Hello my little Ravens," he greeted, his Australian accent radiating the dining hall. "Tonight we will be resuming our etiquette lessons. I ask that you please clear our places and then carefully slide your table to the edge of the hall."

Once he finished speaking, the girls cleared the table as the guys pushed it towards the side. As soon as the all the tables had been pushed towards an edge of the room, a large ballroom floor was revealed.

"Look around my Ravens," Andy began. "Notice anything. Maybe a… dance floor?" An audible groan was let out by many of the students, Haley being one of them. Her load groan causing a confused glance from Nathan.

"Now, after doing some of our less exciting etiquette lessons like which forks to use, placing your napkin on your lap, etc. I've decided to give you something a little more fun to learn. Something fun that will also require your partners. So, at this moment I ask that you stand next to you partner," Dean Hargrove stated, waiting until everyone shuffled into their spots. Brooke next to Lucas, Peyton next to Jake, and finally, much to Haley's discomfort, she next to Nathan.

"Now, gentlemen. Take your lady's hand, and lead her to the dance floor."

As Nathan reached out for Haley's hand, she immediately pulled it back. "Sorry, reflexes," she stated shyly, before sliding her hand into his as he guided her onto the floor.

"Now, gentlemen, take your partner's hand and place it on your left shoulder." Nathan did so, just grazing his fingertips against her forearm and wrist before grabbing her hand and placing it lightly on his muscular shoulder; an electric jolt felt between both of them.

"Now ladies, take your other arm and place it just under his arm and onto the mid of his back," Dean Hargrove explained as Haley timidly took her arm and inched it toward his back. It was actually kind of funny how nervous she got in such a close and intimate proximity to Nathan. Because just mere seconds before, as she sat next to him at the table, Haley had not trouble spitting out witty remarks. Yet now, she didn't even have the nerve to touch him. After working up the courage, Haley gave Nathan a quick glance upward, immediately met by his eyes, and placed her hand on his back, the feeling of his well-toned muscles jumping at her fingers through his polo.

"Gentlemen, take your right hand and cup it around the elbow of your ladies right arm." Doing as he was told, Nathan brought his hand to Haley's elbow, feeling the slightly rigid skin as he never once looked up from her head. iDamn, she smells goodi, he thought to himself. "Now, take your left arm and place it on the small of your partner's back. Let me just note if I see it go any lower, you will get a detention."

Smirking to himself a bit, Nathan placed his hand on the small of Haley's back, not denying to himself the fact he had thought about accidentally having his hand slip. To accidentally have his fingers caress the curves he had been eyeing when no one was looking… or when people were.

"Alright, perfect!" Dean Hargrove exclaimed. "Stay exactly as you are as I turn the music on. As it begins to play, I'd like you to just move in slight circles. Slow, somewhat lofting in a circle. Now just hold on one moment."

"I have to warn you," Haley began, finally meeting Nathan's waiting eyes. "I have two left feet."

"Haley I'm sure you'll be fine."

"No, I'm a horrid dancer Nathan. I mean, sure I'll dance like a jerk in my room to like… Spice Girls, but not like this."

"You still listen to Spice Girls?" Nathan questioned.

"Um, so not the point!"

"Sorry…"

"But seriously, I can't I mean… I don't dance like this."

"Wait Haley…"

"What?" Haley said nervously.

"Are you trying to tell me you've never slow danced before?"

"What? No… of course I have."

"It's okay if you haven't."

"Nathan, I'm a junior in high school. I've slow danced before."

"That's all great, but it really is okay if you haven't. Besides, even if you're lying I'd be able to tell."

"You could?" Haley asked timidly.

"Oh yeah."

"Alright then fine. You've got me, I've never slow danced before!" Haley said embarrassed.

"And I never would have been able to tell!" Nathan said, laughing a bit.

"Nathan Scott!" Haley said lifting her arm to smack his stomach before placing it right back on his shoulder as instructed before.

"Sorry Haley. I just waned to coax the truth out of you."

"Well there you have it. Little Haley James has no idea what she's doing yet again."

"Haley I wasn't trying to get it out of you so I could make fun of you."

"Oh you weren't were you?" Haley said skeptically.

"No, I wasn't," he stated sincerely. "I actually think its kind of cute."

"Oh god," Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on. I don't know Haley James. There's something about you that's just… I don't know cute. Maybe it's your naïve nature or your lack of experience. But whatever it is, I think it's cute." As soon as he finished this sentence the music began to start, signaling all the couples around them to start dancing. Their feet however, remained in place.

"Cute?" Haley said, now kind of angry. "Cute? Cute is not what a seventeen year old girl is aiming for! Cute is like the girl who still plays with her My Little Ponies and wears her hair in pigtails. That's cute. Me? I'm not cute. And I'm not naïve!"

"Haley I didn't mean it like…"

"You listen Nathan Scott, and you listen good. I don't need your little, whatever this is: sympathy, curiosity, or pity for the inexperienced new girl. In fact, I don't even need you to be my partner right now. I'm out," she huffed, walking off the dance floor, out of the dining hall and into the night. Nathan gave a quick glance toward Dean Hargrove who had kept his eye on the little altercation, and then made his way out the door. That was not before he saw the dean mouth "detention tomorrow" to him before reaching the door.

As he looked around the darkness he saw a small figure in the distance heading towards some of the dormitories. He ran to catch up, but she was walking to fast. As soon as she reached the dorms and kept going, Nathan knew where her destination was… the basketball court. Wanting to beat her there, Nathan sprinted around the other side of the building and found himself standing alone in the middle of the basketball court. After about a minute, he saw a figure slowly walking towards him, mumbling under their breath.

"Haley James… we meet again," Nathan stated, causing her to stop right in her tracks, slowing lifting her face to see his.

"How did you-"

"I'm an athlete and you're predictable," Nathan giggled.

"Thanks," Haley said walking towards him, sarcasm noticeable in her voice.

"But not in a bad way of course," Nathan added.

"Whatever, can you just leave me alone please?" Haley asked, making her way to the middle of the court and sitting Indian style before laying back, keeping her legs crossed on the ground.

"No, I can't actually," Nathan replied, taking a seat across from her. Staring down at her figure lying back on the pavement. After several minutes of silence, Nathan spoke again. "Will you just talk to me Haley? Please."

"There's nothing to talk about," Haley stated solemnly.

"How about that little outburst?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I guess. Why did it happen?" He questioned.

"I just got fed up."

"Fed up with what?" Nathan asked, intently watching her petite figure.

"You," Haley whispered, though still audible to Nathan.

"Me?"

"Yes Nathan. You."

"Well, what the hell did I do?" He asked, utterly confused.

"You're playing these head games with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about Haley," he scoffed.

"Oh come on Nathan. Showing up randomly, having our little one-on-one chats like we are right now. I mean, what is this?"

"Well, I guess I never really thought about it."

"Me either."

"Well then why are you getting so aggravated?"

"Because Nathan. I just am okay?"

"I think you know what it is. You're just not telling me."

"Maybe."

"Oh just tell me Haley!"

"You're really going to make me say it?" Haley said, instantly jumping back up to her Indian style position.

"If I knew what you were thinking then I wouldn't," Nathan retorted.

"Fine, I'll tell you. You called me cute Nathan… cute."

"Since when is cute bad?"

"Since when is cute bad? Nathan! Cute is what you say to people you pity. Cute is what you say to people who aren't beautiful but aren't quite ugly. Cute is… it's just not what I want to be."

"Have you gone crazy?" He questioned, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"No I have not. It's just… teenage girls don't want to be cute they want to be… I don't know seductive, hot, or even beautiful. Not cute. They don't want to be known for their inexperience and especially not for being naïve."

"Oh my gosh," Nathan stated, an epiphany over coming him. "Rachel."

"What?"

"This is about Rachel. You're intimidated."

"I am not intimidated by that hussy. Besides in order to be intimidated she has to be going after something I want," Haley said, her eyes challenging him.

"I see…" Nathan stated.

"Aw, is Nathan feeling dejected? So sorry. But seriously, it's not about Rachel. Even if she was going after something I wanted… which she most definitely is not," Haley added nervously. "It's not about that. It's about me and not fitting in. It's about always being that innocent girl who's only a bridesmaid and never a bride. It's about-"

"I think I get it."

"Do you Nathan? Do you? Are you the quiet naïve girl? Are you the one who everyone knows Rachel is bitching after? Are you that pitiful little cute girl. No. You're the jock who everyone likes. You're the big man on campus. You wouldn't understand. You just… you can't. We're different. So whatever game this is your playing with me. I'm done. I'm just done," Haley stated softly as she began to get up.

"Haley wait," Nathan stated, getting up and placing his hand on either of her shoulders. "I'm not playing games with you. I don't know what this little ring-around thing we're doing is… but it's not a game. At least not to me."

"Well it is to me. People like you don't show interest in 'cute' girls like me. Go for Rachel. She's more your type and is definitely waiting for our beck and call."

"Please don't act like you know me Haley."

"But I do Nathan. I do."

"No, you know the stereotype of me," he said, a bit annoyed.

"Well, I've got the gist of it all from playing these mind games. Speaking of which my head freaking hurts right now," she said, bringing a hand up to coddle her forehead.

"I'm not playing mind games with you Haley. Just have a little faith in me."

"I'm sorry Nathan, I can't do this," Haley stated, turning herself away from Nathan's grasp, beginning to walk. However, she did not go far as Nathan reached his hand out to grasp her arm, pulling her towards him.

"I'm not doing this out of pity and I'm not doing this to play games with you. I'm doing this because there's something about you I'm drawn to. It's as easy as that."

"Easy enough for you Nathan. Not for me. I've got to go," Haley said trying to get away from his arms that were placed firmly on her arm and shoulder.

"Wait, before you go I have to tell you something."

"Hurry up. My head hurts, I want to lay down!" Haley groaned.

"X marks the spot Haley James," Nathan stated calmly before leaning his head down to place a tender kiss on her florescent green bandaged head. His lips remained there for only a few seconds, but with just enough time for him to feel a chill crawl up her spine, goose bumps forming on the bare arm he had one of his hands on. As soon as he felt the kiss end, Haley looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. A state of shock etched across her face.

"Wh-why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to," Nathan said, his eyes searching hers for answers.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? I wanted to."

"You can't just do that. You can't just go from some meaningless moments we've shared to kissing me. I mean, we're most defiantly not in a relationship and we're not even friends. I just… I've got to go. I'm sorry Nathan," Haley chocked out, waving her hands at him before walking off.

"Haley wait!" He called after her.

"Goodbye Nathan," she replied softly before turning the corner towards her dormitory.

"You mean a lot more to me than you think," Nathan whispered inaudibly into the darkness, watching her figure disappear into the night as he continued to stand in the middle of basketball court. "You mean a lot to me Haley James."

**I know, I know. You probably hate me at this moment. I could have chosen Naley right now, or no Naley yet. I went with the second choice. Sorry guys! But don't lose hope. I've got some tricks up my sleeve that will help Nathan win Haley over. I'm not going to leave your hanging! But I mean, what fun is them being together already! Although, I must say if I were reading this I'd be like "get me some Naley right now!" haha. Anyway, let me know whatt ya think! Like it, love it, hate it, ehhh, don't know? Anything! Just leave replies! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks so much to everyone who's reading and everyone who's replying. Your feedback means a lot and really is motivation to write! Especially when I should be doing other things like college applications lol. Anyways, this chapter is long and kind of a filler but whatever... enjoy!_

**Chapter 8: A Tree Hill Raven always seeks advice until they get the answer they want to hear.**

Haley was lying on her bead with the lights off, one of her hands gently messaging her forehead when Peyton and Brooke walked in.

"Oh, Rebel Girl there you are!" Brooke squealed, thankful to see her friend.

"Please Brooke, speak softly. My head is throbbing. And rebel girl?"

"Well duh, you totally walked out on etiquette class. That's like a big slap on the wrist. Totally rebellious, thus Rebel Girl," Brooke replied matter-o-factly.

"At least it's better than Tacky Girl right?" Peyton chimed in, allowing Haley to giggle.

"I guess you're right," Haley said chucking.

"But uh, what sparked the sudden exit?"

"Nathan."

"Nathan?" The brunette and blonde replied in unison, quirking their eyebrows.

"Yeah, he was just saying some stuff and I got annoyed."

"Stuff like what?" Brooke questioned, pressing Haley on.

"Oh just stupid things. He's playing those damn mind games with me."

"So you got mad at him because he's playing mind games?" Peyton asked skeptically.

"Well that, and he well… he called me cute," Haley huffed, taking her pillow and hugging it to her stomach.

"Wait, so you made a scene and totally stalked out of etiquette because he called you cute?" Peyton stated, not grasping the concept.

"Yes," Haley replied.

"Oh the dreaded c-bomb," Brooke replied.

"C-bomb?" Peyton said utterly confused.

"Alright P. Sawyer, I know you're a bottled blonde but-"

"I have a higher IQ then you Brooke…"

"Whatever, anyway. Teenage girls don' want guys they have crushes on-"

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" Haley bellowed, cutting Brooke off.

"- to call them cute. That's like the p-card, p meaning pity. Or like, the little sister deal. You don't want to be a guy's little sister. You want to be his girlfriend. You want to beautiful or hot or I don't know, not cute."

"I see…" Peyton replied.

"I don't have a crush on him Brooke," Haley stated plainly.

"Of course you don't," Brooke stated skeptically.

"I'm sensing some doubt."

"Oh, of course not. You definitely don't like Nathan Scott," Brooke began. "Besides, you're not his type."

"Wait! Who says I'm not his type?" Haley questioned.

"So you do care, eh?" Brooke said cocking an eyebrow before looking at Peyton and causing both of them to laugh. They had Haley squirming.

Haley let out a sigh of frustration before getting to her feet. "You know what. I so do not feel like dealing with this. I've had a crappy day. I've got a bump the size of Russia on my forehead, I just caused a scene in the dining hall, which no doubt people are talking about, and now I'm getting the third degree. I don't want to deal with this. I'll talk to you guys later," Haley replied swiftly before exiting the room.

"She's got it bad," Peyton finally let out.

"Definitely," Brooke said smiling. "I wonder what's got her so defensive about it."

"Don't know but I'm sure we'll find out," Peyton replied before opening up her sketchpad.

Meanwhile, Haley had already entered the hallway and was making her way down to the floor below her. "They can be so annoying sometimes," Haley mumbled under her breath as she approached GiGi's door, knocking a few times before entering.

"Hey," GiGi nodded from her bed, instantly sitting up, a notebook now in her lap. "What brings you down to my humble abode?"

"The roommates were ragging on me," Haley stated lightly. "Is it okay I'm here?"

"Oh definitely, I was just doing some study-" GiGi replied before being cut off.

"Who's here?" Another voice chimed in entering the room from the adjoining bathroom, their red hair trailing behind them. "Oh, it's _you_."

"Good to see you too Rachel," Haley stated coldly, flopping down next to GiGi on her bed.

"So, anything you want to talk about?" GiGi stated, glancing over to her friend.

"Um, not right now," Haley replied, quickly looking over at Rachel on the other side of the room before glancing back down at her legs, which were gently bobbing on the edge of the bed.

"What Haley? Am I not good enough to hear your problems? I'm sure they're really sob worthy."

"Rachel retract the venom," GiGi remarked, causing a look from Rachel.

"Whatever," Rachel replied. "I've got to go anyway."

"No, it's okay," Haley stated solemnly. "I'll just talk to you later alright G?"

"Of course," she replied smiling as Haley went to open the door.

"Oh and Haley?" Rachel replied, her face etched with unkindness. "If your little problem has anything to do with Nathan Scott and your little tiff during etiquette today, I'd worry."

"Rachel!" GiGi scolded.

"What? She's playing with a PB, there's a lot of territory that comes with that. Territory little Haley over her can't handle."

"Don't worry about her," GiGi replied, glancing towards her roommate. "I'm sure no one even noticed your uh… exit."

"Thanks GiGi. And what's a PB?" Haley stated, her one foot already out the door.

"Political Boy. I'll explain later."

"Gotcha," she replied nodding before stepping out into the hall. Not wanting to go back to her and not wanting to bother GiGi she made her way out into the darkness to where she now considered her spot. Turning around the side of the building, the autumn leaves crunching below her feet, Haley found the old wooden swing in which she had become accustomed to thinking on. Sitting there in the darkness she went over what had happened within the time frame of less than two hours. She and Nathan had gotten into a fight and then he kissed her. _Nathan Scott kissed Haley James_. But how could that be possible? Nathan would never go for a girl like me right? Right. At least I keep telling myself that.

And that damn _"X marks the spot"_ phrase. Until someone says that to you, you never notice how many X's are in your everyday life. The pattern of the rug, the crisscrosses on Brooke's photo board, the numerous X's found in Peyton's creepy drawings, the stitch in my favorite sweater, the print left from the bottom of my shoe, the giant neon green X now found directly on my forehead, and, the place which has me most confused on the scar in the shape of an X found directly over my heart. It's where I had had surgery as a child. Nathan couldn't have known, but I couldn't help that feeling of my heart skipping a little in the back of my mind when I thought about that coincidence. That feeling soon vanished as soon as it developed however, because I don't, can't, and won't like Nathan Scott.

Haley was soon broken out of her thoughts as she began to hear pitter-patter on the basketball court. She looked up to find someone clad in grey sweatshirt with its hood up shooting some hoops. Her stomach automatically did a flip-flop at the assumption that it was Nathan. However, as soon as he turned around she learned it was not Nathan, but instead his brother.

"Lucas," Haley called over, giving him a wave.

"What the- oh Haley it's you! I didn't even see anyone there," he stated laughing.

"I was kind of trying to be inconspicuous."

"Well you did a good job," Lucas replied smiling. "What are you doing out here at like 9 o'clock at night anyway?"

"Thinking."

"Me too. Basketball is like my get away."

"I guess I can see that," Haley said laughing. "Not exactly meditation but I'm sure it gets rid of all the pent up stress."

"Definitely," Lucas replied. "So what are you out her thinking about? It's kind of cold and you only have a T-shirt on. Couldn't you do that inside," Lucas questioned, noticing her goose bumps.

"I wanted some peace. It's a bit cold but I can handle it," Haley replied, visibly shivering a little.

"No you can't," Lucas replied as he proceeded to take off his sweatshirt and hand it to her. "Wear this."

"You didn't have to, but thanks," she said quietly, pulling it over her head.

"So listen, I hope I'm not disturbing the peace of anything," Lucas said with a smirk on his face.

"No, no. Of course you're not. Keep on shooting. But I have a question though."

"Yes."

"What's a PB?"

"Oh god," Lucas stated, rolling his eyes. "Who told you about that?"

"Rachel may have slipped the term out."

"PB is this stupid name people gave to a bunch of us that you really shouldn't worry about."

"I'm guessing you're a PB?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I'm not into labels, neither is Nathan."

"That's good to know I guess. I don't see why Nathan is important but…"

"He's my brother Haley. It's kind of two-for-one combo, we always come up in conversations together. Besides, you and Nathan seem pretty friendly. At least you did."

"You're right, we are friends."

"Haley…"

"What Lucas? What are you trying to get me to say, huh?" She said, giving him both an annoyed and amused look.

"We both know there's something more than friendship there."

"No there's not. Everyone has to stop saying that. And besides I made it perfectly clear to Nathan tonight that there wasn't."

"Ah, so that's why he's been a grump since I got back from the dining hall."

"I guess so," Haley stated, feeling a little guilty.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking," Lucas pried.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk about this Luke. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but can I just tell you something?"

"Sure, why not," Haley stated, rubbing her hands up and down the arms of her sweatshirt to keep warm.

"Whatever is going on between you and Nathan don't doubt it."

"Not that there is anything but… why should I not doubt it. Why should I trust him?"

"Because Nathan is different with you. I know you've probably heard the stories and I know for a fact you've talked to Rachel but don't let that scare you. Before girls flocked to Nathan, and I'm not going to lie, he accepted most with open arms if you get what I'm saying but ever since this year when he met you, it's nothing like that. Girls still flock but he's sealed himself off. Instead, he's chasing after you. Nathan doesn't chase. Normally that's me with the cheesy romance."

"Nathan isn't chasing after me Lucas," Haley replied bluntly.

"Haley he just followed you out of the dining hall before trailing you like a lion on its prey."

"Oh, you meant he's literally chasing me."

"Well, I meant both but do you get my point? He cares about you. About your friendship, and hopefully, a relationship."

"That's all great Lucas but I don't know. I'm sorry."

"All I'm saying is give him a chance."

"We'll see," Haley replied walking away.

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?" Lucas called to her.

"Of course," Haley stated smiling before making her way back towards the dorm. After finally mustering up the courage, she made her way back to her room to find Brooke picking out her clothes for the next day and Peyton sketching away.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Peyton exclaimed jokingly.

"Aw, is bitch still being a Haley?" Brooke questioned.

"Thanks and no," Haley replied laughing. "Listen guys. I'm sorry. I was just anxious and tired and I don't know. All I know is that I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Peyton replied.

"Yeah, but can you please tell us why you're so against Nathan?" Brooke whined.

"He really is a decent guy when you get to know him," Peyton replied.

"I know that," Haley replied softly. "I've seen that side of him. I just… I don't want to get hurt."

"So you're admitting you like him."

"No, I'm just saying he's a decent guy. I can't like him though. I just can't."

"Because you'll get hurt?"

"Yeah, and some other stuff I really don't feel like getting into. But do me a favor… can you tell me who the Political Boys are?"

"Oh god, not this again," Peyton replied rolling her eyes. "If you really want to know, the PBs are Nathan, Lucas, Tim Smith, and this other kid Felix Tagarro. They're just called that because they have big checkbooks and they're parents are in some type of office. Nathan and Lucas for example, their father is a Senator for North Carolina, Tim's father is the mayor of Raleigh, and Felix's dad although he no longer is, was the mayor of New York City. Now he does a lot of international work. But, those are the Political Boys. Said to be of high status at this institution and definite prey for the ladies on campus."

"I see," Haley replied now sitting on her bed as she curled her legs up to her chest.

"Don't let that intimidate you. They actually think its stupid. Well everyone except Dim. And I agree with them," Peyton replied looking over at Haley.

"I know, I just talked to Lucas."

"Oh you did?" Brooke questioned, instantly perking up.

"Yep. But I'm going to bed. Night guys," Haley stated, flipping the lamp next to her bed off.

"Good night Haley," the two replied in unison before turning in soon after her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Haley made her way down to breakfast with the girls, Lucas' sweatshirt snug tightly under her right arm. Upon entering the dining hall, she made sure to grab a seat between Brooke and Peyton, then leaned across the table to Lucas, stating a the quick thank you and giving him his sweatshirt. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Nathan giving Lucas a skeptical eye.

Leaning over in his chair towards his brother, Nathan whispered softly, "What the hell is that?"

"Um, my sweatshirt," Lucas replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I know that dumbass. But why does Haley have it?"

"Because I gave it to her. Dude, chill out."

"You gave it to her? When?"

"Nathan calm down."

"Just answer my question."

"Last night."

"You saw her?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important," Lucas replied in a whisper, sounding confused.

"This is unbelievable," Nathan huffed, sitting back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Actually, you know what… I'm not really hungry. See you guys later. And Haley, see you in detention."

As Nathan stalked off Haley looked at the group with a skeptical look. "Detention?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Walking out of etiquette class isn't good. You guy's have an office detention at three when classes end."

"Wonderful," Haley replied sarcastically.

"Technically you cause-" Jake began.

"Shut up Jake," Brooke snapped quickly before giving him a quick smile. "What'd he leave in such a huff about anyway Lucas?"

"Oh nothing. All I have to say is that Haley's going to have a fun time in detention with him," he replied before stifling a giggle.

"Great. I'm so excited," Haley replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You've got him wound around a string and you don't even know it!"

"So not true and you can shut up now Lucas," Haley replied giving him a glare before pushing her food tray away from her. "Suddenly I'm not so hungry either."

"Interesting…" her four tablemates replied in unison before giving each other knowing eyes.

"Why does God spit me so much?" Haley mumbled to herself before laying her still bruised head down on the table… it was going to be a long day.

_I know, I know not much actual Nathan and Haley interaction... but it is setting the story up for the next chapter which is going to mostly Naley interaction so I hope you liked it and leave replies! Thanks :)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks so much to everyone reading and special thanks to those replying :) :) You seriously rock! And for being such awesome repliers, I've got another chapter for you all! That, plus the fact I'm almost done with college stuff and I've had no homework the past two nights. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Here is a chapter full of much needed Nathan/Haley interaction so... enjoy! P.S. One Tree Hill tomorrow... can't wait! Leave reviews, thanks!_

**Chapter 9: A Tree Hill Raven always knows that detention is just a way for teachers to play games. The question is, will yours be a victory or a game over?**

The final bell rang, signaling the end classes for the day and the start of _detention_. In all her years of schooling she had never once gotten a detention. She was always on time, never missed an assignment, didn't act up, and yet within the first two months at Tree Hill Prep, there she was. Add onto it the fact that Nathan Scott would be joining her and you pretty much have hall in a nutshell. Can you smell the tension?

Walking up the staircase to the administrative building, Haley was met with tall arched doors clad with windows. Pushing them open, she looked at the board on the wall directly across from the doorway indicating where various offices were located. Finally on the bottom she read _Central Office Detention_ and made her way to the right finding the door directly at the end of the hallway. In an attempt to see if Nathan had gotten there yet, Haley tried to look through the doors window but quickly learned it was tinted making it had to see.

Finally pulling open the door, Haley was surprised to find that only one other two other people were occupying the room: another student and one of her teachers, Mrs. Roe. She just so happened to be the teacher who accused her and Nathan of flirting a few weeks back. _Wonderful_, Haley thought to herself as she shuffled into the room.

"Ah, Ms. James," Mrs. Roe stated, looking up from her papers. "So nice of you to join us."

"And I'm so glad to be here," Haley replied with fake pep.

"I'm sure you are," Mrs. Roe said giving her a knowing glance. "Now we're just waiting for a few more people and then detention will officially begin."

Just as she finished the sentence a tall figure appeared in the doorway. Haley could feel his presents. She didn't have to look up, but she did anyway, immediately caught by his icy blue eyes, and immediately focusing her eyes back on the floor in front of her.

"Nathan Scott, better late then never," Mrs. Roe chimed, a smirk across her face as she glanced between him and Haley.

"As always," he replied charmingly.

"Well you know the drill, take a seat, and nowhere too close to your fellow delinquents and then detention will finally begin."

"I thought you said we were waiting for a few more people?" The boy who'd been there when Haley arrived chimed in.

"When I said a few I really meant one. Now Marcus stop questioning me and from this point on no talking. It's now 3:05. Detention will end at 5:05."

Sitting in her place, Haley debated on starting her homework but she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate. Nathan had chosen the seat two desks behind her and she could feel his stair boring her into the back of her head. So instead she chose to sit there and stare of to space. And by staring off into space, she meant using all her concentration to avoid the fact that Nathan was trying to get her to look this way. Not to mention the random glances she could feel from Mrs. Roe every time something squeaked or a noise was made.

The silence was finally broken about a half hour into detention. Good ol' Marcus decided to drop his pencil onto the ground. That's what started it all… Haley's hell. Going to his pen, Marcus leaned down causing his desk to creek and as soon as his pen reached his hands he fumbled with it causing it to fall to the floor yet again.

"Do we have a problem over there Marcus?" Mrs. Roe questioned skeptically.

"No, no."

"I see. Well, you're constant need to make noise is distracting me. I'm sure it's distracting your two classmates as well."

"They're not even work-" Marcus began, glancing over towards Haley who had her head on her desk and Nathan who was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed, and eyes set on Haley.

"Talking back to a teacher. You've got some nerve Mr. Fiasco. Maybe you deserve some solitary confinement huh?"

"I don't think that's necessary," he replied.

"That's twice you've talked back to me. Grab your stuff and follow me," Mrs. Roe replied swiftly getting up from her chair and opening the door.

"But-"

"Get your stuff."

"Fine," he replied, scooping up his things and walking to the door where Mrs. Roe stood.

"Now, I'm going to take care of him. I also have to make some copies and whatnot, which would be a much better way to pass the time then sit here. So, I'm going to trust you two to stay in your seats for the next hour and a half. I'll be back by 5:05 and will probably check in periodically. Stay in your seats or it's another detention tomorrow, got me?"

"Yes," Nathan and Haley replied in unison.

"Now, Mr. Fiasco, come with me," Mrs. Roe said with Marcus into, closing the door behind her.

Once the door was closed and the two were a good portion down the hallway, Mrs. Roe turned to the boy next to her. "You can go now."

"What?"

"I said you could go."

"But I have a detention Mrs. Roe."

"And I'm saying you can go."

"But you just made that big deal about-"

"Don't worry about any of that. I'm letting you get out of detention early. Besides I know for a fact you were only in there for having three tardies. Now, go."

"Are you sure I can?"

"Yes, now leave before I change my mind," she said walking in the opposite direction before he could question her again.

Meanwhile, in the detention room it was just Haley, Nathan, and the silence. Haley had her had resting atop her arms which were lying on her desk. Opening up her eyes she glanced at the clock noting they had an hour and fifteen minutes left, before closing them again. This was hell. Pure and utter hell. I mean what else would you call locking two people with obvious tension up into a room together. The silence was horrible. She tried her best to keep herself distracted. Staring at the floor, thinking about all the work she had, her funny conversations with Brooke, even sleep, but nothing kept her mind off the person three feet back who was boring a hole through her head.

As she attempted to sleep again, Haley failed because she felt the constant vibration of her chair. Yes, that's right, Nathan Scott was a desk jiggler. His desk, connected to the two empties ones between them, and then finally her own, were all faintly rattling. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop," she said faintly, her head and hands in the same position, her eyes still closed.

"She speaks," Nathan stated triumphantly.

"Stop," Haley replied yet again.

"Stop what?" He asked unaware of what she meant.

"Jiggling the desks."

"I'm not jiggling the desks," Nathan replied, unnoticing how his leg immediately stopped moving against the desk as she spoke to him.

"Well you're not anymore, but you were. You're a desk jiggler."

"I'm not a desk jiggler."

"Oh but you are."

"Am not," Nathan stated, still staring at her hunched over body.

"You are, and I don't feel like playing this little game. Besides we're supposed to be quiet right?" Haley stated before becoming completely silent again. It stayed like that for about five more minutes until she heard him get up. His feet moving across the linoleum, his hands grabbing the chair to the desk in front of her, him sitting in it backwards the way all the tough guys do at movies, and finally her letting out a huff because she could feel his stare course through her body, his breath ever so slightly brushing the hairs on her crossed forearms.

Unable to ignore his persistence, Haley lifted her head, leaning her chin on her arms in front of her and looking up innocently at the awaiting eyes of Nathan Scott.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she stated back.

"So will you finally talk to me?"

"I shouldn't."

"You know Mrs. Roe isn't coming back," Nathan stated nonchalantly.

"That wasn't what I meant, but why do you say that?"

"Because I know for a fact she's not. She always finds an excuse to leave. She's married to Dean Hargrove you know, I bet she's in his office right now."

"So she's definitely now coming back?"

"Not until a minute before 5:05."

"And I take if you've had some experience in detention?"

"This could be a true statement," he stated smirking.

"Interesting."

"But if Mrs. Roe coming back isn't why you shouldn't talk to me then what is?"

"I've come to the conclusion that you come with complications."

"What are you talking about Haley?"

"You. There's always extra strings and complications and I just don't feel like getting tied into all that."

"What if you're the one making the complications?"

"Trust me, I'm not. It's you and your territory. Can we please just stop talking about this? Haley huffed.

"Fine, then let's talk about something… tell me a current event of this moment."

"Um, Brittany Spears is divorcing K-Fed. It's about damn time if you ask me but-"

"I meant current events with you."

"Nothing then. Not since I last saw you yesterday," Haley replied diverting her eyes.

"We could talk about that. You know, our little tiff. Or me ki-"

"Let's not."

"Fine, then I have something," Nathan stated, looking into Haley's eyes.

"Shoot away."

"What were you doing with Lucas' sweatshirt this morning?"

"I was giving it back to him."

"But why did you even have it in the first place?"

"I was cold and he gave it to me," Haley said innocently.

"Why were you together?"

"I don't know. I was outside on the swing, he was outside shooting hoops, and then we just started talking."

"Intimate talks late at night outside on the basketball court… sounds familiar," Nathan stated, his voice full of jealousy.

"Is Nathan Scott jealous?" Haley teased.

"No."

"I think you are," Haley stated, a smile bursting across her face.

"I'm not."

"Oh, but you are Nathan."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm really effin' not Haley," Nathan replied, his jealousy turning into venom. Hurt stinging through his eyes.

"Listen Nathan, it wasn't what you think. If you think it was like the moments me and you have shared, it wasn't. It was an innocent conversation," Haley stated, her eyes sympathetic.

"About what?" Nathan questioned, not totally convinced, but the jealously quickly going away being replaced by satisfaction.

"You actually."

"Me?"

"Yep. Your brother tries to be quite the persuasive one."

"Interesting. So I'm guessing I shouldn't have lashed out at him this morning?"

"Probably not."

"Well did whatever he say work?" Nathan asked with hopeful eyes.

"I guess you'll have to find out," Haley said looking him straight in the eyes and letting out a hint of a smile. As soon as she said that his head began to inch closer to her ever so slightly.

"What do I have to do for you to like me Haley James?" He whispered softly, his head moving closer.

"You've got to earn my trust," she whispered back, her eyes fluttering closed. Was Haley James finally giving into temptation?

"And do I have your trust?" Nathan asked; his nose touched hers, their lips almost grazing, but before she could answer or respond to the action that was inevitably about to occur, someone else responded.

"Eh-hem. Am I interrupting something?" A satisfied looking Mrs. Roe chimed from the doorway looked at the two startled teenagers. The mere hearing of her voice snapped Haley back into reality, flinging her head back away from Nathan and quickly adverting her eyes from his information-seeking stare.

"Uh, no no. In fact you came just in time," Haley replied hastily before grabbing her backpack and hurrying out of the classroom without a second glance toward Nathan.

After watching Haley's petite figure quickly walk down the hallway, Mrs. Roe turned toward Nathan. "You're dismissed now too Mr. Scott."

"Right," he said, getting up from his chair, grabbing his books, and turning towards the door to leave.

"And Mrs. Roe?"

"Hmm?" She replied looking toward him.

"Thank you."

"This was detention Nathan. It hardly deserves a thank you."

"But it does. And I know you know it. So, thank you."

"I do what I can," Mrs. Roe replied subtly before exiting the classroom, Nathan following shortly after.

Meanwhile, Haley had finally reached her dormitory, rushed up the stairs, into her room, and into the bathroom. She leaned herself back against the cool tiles of the wall and slide down to the floor; her head finding their way into her awaiting hands; her fingers lightly touching the still visible bump on her head. It was then and only then that she allowed one of her hands to move across her chest to her heart and feel her pulse running rampant. Not only from her rushed journey across the campus, but from Nathan Scott.

As much as she tried to deny it to everyone else and herself, Nathan had something over her. Something she couldn't deny, try as she might, and something that was steadily breaking down her walls. He was tugging at her heartstrings, and one day, hopefully soon, Haley James would tug back.

_I know, I know. No kiss? Oh come on, there's got to be a little more struggle before the Naley lovin'! It was pretty close though eh? Gotta love/hate Karen (aka Mrs. Roe). I mean, first she sets them up in the room together and then she totally ruins it. Oh well, you'll get your momentus Naley kissingfests soon enough! I hope you enjoyed this chapter which is full of Naleyness that was lacked last chapter. Hope you liked it, and if you didn't that's okay too. Leave me reviews por favor!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all your awesome reviews! Sorry about the wait I've had a lot to do lately. This chapter is a bit on the shorter side and I 'm venturing to say it's not one of my best works but I think you'll like it enough and it will definately give you a chapter fix! haha. It's a bit of a filler and builder-upper kind of chapter. I guess just read and find out! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10: A Tree Hill Raven knows that when words don't work, pebbles do. And when pebbles don't, try writing.**

Haley walked along the path between the cluster of school buildings and her dormitory, dressed in a brown fitted shirt and khakis, her matching cowboy boots clicking beneath her. Leaves lay strewn on the ground around her, the last faded ones hanging on bare branches of the trees. It was the last few days before Thanksgiving and slowly but surely kids started to trickle out of Tree Hill Prep and back home to be with their families. Peyton had left the day before and Haley had said her goodbyes to Brooke and GiGi who were back to California without her. As much as she'd love to see her mother, it was too much money to fly back just for a couple days and besides, she'd just adjusted to her life in North Carolina. Why go back and dig up the ghosts of her past?

So that's what brought her here… to this moment, walking alone across campus where probably only twenty-five of her privileged classmates were still occupying. By tomorrow, the day before Thanksgiving, they were bound to be down to about fifteen. As she walked up the steps to her dormitory she couldn't help but hear the faint dribble of a basketball. Could it be? No, it couldn't. She was sure Lucas had said that he and Nathan were leaving yesterday. Not that she was looking for either of them in particular... but of course curiosity got the past of her and she found herself making her way around the building to her all too familiar swing and the basketball court that sat just beside it.

Walking along the building but stopping just before she could be seen around the corner, Haley peered to see who was making use of the empty court. Sure enough she saw the back of Nathan Scott, his muscular arms showing in his wife beater and basketball shorts… not that she noticed. She watched as he quickly dribbled the ball from one side of the court to the other. Dunking the ball in each basket as soon as he reached the designated side. After several minutes of this, he made his way to the middle of the court and stopped before turning and facing her direction.

"You know you can come out from behind the corner," Nathan yelled making sure he was loud enough for her to hear. Looks like Haley wasn't as masked as she'd thought. However, she made no movement to move. "Haley there's not need in trying to hide. I've seen you there for the past like five minutes. I figured you'd come out eventually but apparently you're not going to."

Unable to get herself out of this mess, Haley slowly made her way out from behind the wall. Her figure slowly walked towards him, her red cheeks easily becoming visible with every step closer.

"Couldn't get enough of me, eh?" Nathan smirked.

"I just heard someone out here and I wanted to see who it was since not many people are left on campus," Haley stated, looking down at the court.

"I bet you were hoping it was me weren't you?"

"No…" Haley stated, _Yes_.

"You're a bad liar Haley James. Do you know that?"

"I'm not lying to you Nathan."

"Sure, okay," he stated sarcastically.

"Whatever. I don't need to defend myself to you," Haley replied firmly before turning on her heal to leave.

"Wait Haley," Nathan pleaded causing her to stop, her back still facing him. "I'm glad you came… even if it wasn't for me. I've missed you."

"How can you miss me Nathan?" Haley questioned, finally turning to face him. "I see you everyday."

"You know that's not what I mean Haley. I know I see you everyday in classes and meals, although I'm not sure you see me. But I miss our little chats. Our little run-ins. It's like you've been avoiding me. Ever since-"

"detention," Haley finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Haley sighed, finally willing herself to look in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry Haley," Nathan huffed. "You just have to let me in."

"I did let you in."

"Yeah Haley. _You did_. And then you pushed me away. You're distancing yourself again. I mean, it's not like we were buddy-buddy before but we weren't just acquaintances."

"Gah Nathan!" Haley snapped. "You don't get it! _I can't let you in_. I won't let you in. So I need you to stop trying. Just let me be. I don't understand why you're so pressed to get close to me. We're nothing alike and if it's just to get in my pants I'm letting you know now that it's not happening. So just do me a favor and stop trying because if you do, eventually I just might let you in," she finished, her shoulders hanging low, her eyes facing the ground, tears slowly threatening to spill.

"I'm not trying to get into your pants," Nathan stated sincerely. "Besides if I just wanted that then it would have happened a long time ago."

Haley couldn't pass up the chance for an eye roll. "Then why?"

"I don't know Haley. I honestly don't know. Maybe it's because we have a connection that I've never felt before or that for some reason I always feel the need to be around you. Because you're pretty even though you can't even see it or the fact that you're the first girl who hasn't thrown herself down at the sight of me," Nathan stated, finally allowing himself to breathe.

"I don't know what to say to you Nathan."

"Say that you feel the same way. Say that you don't. Just say something," Nathan begged.

"I can't. I can't. I'm sorry," Haley stated, before walking away, but not before Nathan lightly grabbed her arm.

"Please Haley…"

"I'm sorry," she mouthed breathlessly before walking away. It was only when she got to the top of he grassy hill near the dormitory that she turned to face Nathan who was watching her figure walk away.

"Happy Thanksgiving," she shouted, before turning again on her heel to go to her room. Once she got to her room she kicked off her shoes, happy for the silence and happy that she could finally let sleep come over her, unable to deal with her emotional fatigue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack_.

"What the hell is that?" Rachel huffed as she walked down the hallway in her Seven jeans and Lacoste polo, a constant cracking noise of something hitting the building sounding, though she didn't know where it was coming from.

_Crack_.

Pausing in front of the door next to her, where it appeared to be coming from, Rachel waited. Two seconds later she got her answer.

_Crack_.

Pushing open the door, Rachel was met by a sleeping Haley curled up on her bed. Trying her best to be quiet, Rachel shuffled towards the window, looking to see where the racket was coming from. Down below, Nathan Scott stood, a batch of pebbles in his hand, obviously in a futile attempt to get Haley's attention. Making eye contact, Rachel let out a small smirk and turned away from the window. Walking over to where Haley was sleeping she nudged her a little, causing Haley to roll over. Nudging her a little harder this time, Rachel was finally able to wake her up.

"Mo-Rachel?" Haley questioned, rubbing her eyes out of tiredness. "What are you doing?"

"Haley… it's uh, 10:30. We've got our meeting?"

"Our what?"

"You know… dormitory meeting," Rachel lied.

"Oh, right. I uh, I must have forgotten," Haley stated confused, getting up from the bed and following Rachel down to the common room.

"There's no one here," Haley stated looking around at the empty room except for a few girls sitting idly in chairs chatting.

"Oh… must have been cancelled," Rachel sighed.

"I guess I'll go back to my room then."

"NO!" Rachel screeched. "I mean uh, don't. Let's watch a movie or something."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Honestly. Because you're really the only person left until I leave tomorrow."

"Whatever, I'm already up. What movie did you have in mind?"

"Mean Girls."

"How fitting," Haley chided, laughing before taking a seat on the couch next to Rachel and watching the movie. Little did she know, about a minute after she left her room, the tapping sounded again.

_Crack_.

_Crack_.

_Crack_.

Against her windowpane the pebbles fell, and beneath it Nathan stood. That is, until he grew tired and realized Haley wouldn't be meeting him. What he didn't know, is that Haley wasn't even there to hear him. He can thank Rachel for that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley woke up the next morning fairly early due to her substantial amount of sleep the day before, the sun trickling in through her window. The window that just the night before Nathan had been standing under, of which she had been completely oblivious of. Deciding it was too nice out to pass up a fall day like this, Haley pulled on a pair of jeans, a tattered sweater, and her knock-off Birkenstock clogs.

Walking out the door of the building, she made her way around the ivy-covered side and enjoyed the silence. It seemed that many kids had caught flights and trains early that morning, and there was barely anyone on campus. Knowing exactly where she wanted to go, Haley made her way towards that, actually, _her_ wooden swing, hanging gracefully from the high branches of the tree above it.

For some reason this swing was her thinking place. It took her away from reality and let her just sway in the balance of normalcy and her thoughts. Of the inevitable and the unattainable. Of the hope and the fears. Of what she is and what she can be. And just as this swing could take her away from reality… it could bring her back. Like the fact that as Haley approaches the swing there is a white envelope on the seat; a white envelope with the name _Haley James_ written on the front. A handwriting she's seen many times before in her classes; a handwriting that belonged to none other than _Nathan Scott_.

_Hmm.. a bit of a cliffhanger? I know, I'm evil. Don't worry. It'll be uncovered next chapter. Like I said, this was a filler, set-up type of chapter. I hope you enjoyed anyway! I hope to update soon because I love writing this story. Leave lots of reviews with love or criticism and let me know what you're thinking! Thanks )_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Tree Hill Raven always knows that secrets are best told while tipsy!**

Taking a seat on the swing, the swing that has come to feel like home, Haley examined the envelope resting in her hands. Without a doubt she knew it was from Nathan. No one has as horrible a handwriting as him. But the question is why… Why would he take the time to write her a letter? What more did he have to say to her? Obviously it was something he wanted her to see, otherwise he wouldn't have placed it on the swing. He's the only one who knows Haley can't go a day or two without sitting there. The question however is… should she open it?

Toying with the back of it, she wills herself to start ripping it open. But as soon as she starts, she stops. As much as she wants to know what he wants to say, it'd probably do more bad then good. Well, bad is a relative term. It's really only bad for Haley. She could just imagine the words written on the inside that will probably cause her stomach to flip-flop and make her weaken in the knees… much to her dismay. Nathan just had that affect on her as much as she tried to avoid it. But that's the thing, Haley was trying to avoid it. She didn't need to let someone like Nathan into her life. Someone she could see herself leaning on, and someone she knew she was attracted to. Yes, that's right. _Haley James is attracted to Nathan Scott_. She'd never say it aloud though. Because once you say it aloud then it's real. And this feeling in the pit of her stomach, the ache in her heart, it couldn't be real. _It can't._.

So, instead of reading it, she folded it in half and shoved it in her back pocket. For once in her life, or at least right now, she would not let her curiosity get the best of her. Because if it did she was scared of what the letter would say, and she had a sinking feeling that it would be _exactly_ what she wanted to hear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a failed attempt at getting Haley's attention the night before (instead seeing Rachel's unwanted face in the window), Nathan went to bed and got ready for his early flight. His dad had chartered a private plane for him to fly back home on, even though it was only a three-hour drive, and then a chauffer to take him back to the house. Oh the benefits of being a Senator's son, right? Wrong.

Nathan was dreading going back home. It's not so much that he doesn't get along with his parents; it's more that they put too much pressure on him. But, heaven forbid the child of a politician makes a mistake, that'd be the worst thing in the world. Forget global warming, forget the millions in poverty, forget starvation… keeping the Scott legacy going is the top priority. The only upside is that Lucas arrived home the day before so his parents are probably a lot less antsy then when they were first expecting their boys home.

Opening the front door, he walked through the foyer, immediately greeted by his mother.

"Nathan, sweety! You're finally home," Deb cooed, enveloping her son in a hug.

"Hi Mom," Nathan stated eager to get up to his room. "Is uh, Lucas around?"

"No, he and your father went out to the gym."

"Of course," Nathan retorted, making his way up grand staircase.

"What is that supposed to mean, sweety?"

"It means of course they're at the gym the day before Thanksgiving. This isn't about the holiday, it's about Dad being about to train us into his basketball pedigrees!"

"Nathan!" Deb calls from the bottom of the steps. "You know that's not true!"

Hearing this, Nathan turns from his place at the top of the stairs and faces her. "Don't you dare stand up for him Mom. You and I both know that all he cares about is making himself look good. It's been like that all our lives. So don't you dare, _don't you dare_ stand there and try to tell me otherwise."

"Nathan honey-"

"I'm going to my room. Bye," Nathan stated before huffing off to his wing of the house. Once he got to his room, he threw his bag on the floor and flopped onto his bed. This is exactly why he didn't want to come home. He knew that as soon as he did, his dad would be busting his ass about basketball. It's been like that since he was younger; all free time must be devoted to basketball. Why? Because Dan Scott was a basketball legend and Dan Scott was Senator. Therefore, his two sons _had_ to be basketball stars too. And it's not that Nathan didn't have the potential or ability to strive in basketball, I mean, he's captain this year and he's only a junior, it's just not necessarily his top priority.

Speaking of priorities, _Haley James_. He couldn't get enough of her. She's so different from anyone else at Tree Hill Prep and he loves that about her. She also scares him; the way she's making him feel. Nathan had never really cared about a girl before. He knows he's a player and he's not exactly happy about his never ending past with girls, but with Haley it's different. It's not just a physical attraction with her or a one-time thing. It's a yearning in his heart, and that scares the hell out of him. He loves the way he can make her blush, the way she rolls her eyes and wriggles her nose in annoyance, her sarcasm, her quiet yet thoughtful nature, her beautiful chocolate eyes, and basically everything about her. Although he's not sure he's in love quiet yet, Nathan Scott knows one thing: whatever this is, it's definitely on its way to turning into love. That's why he needs her to open up to him; he needs her to say she needs him to; he needs her to act on all the feels he knows she's feeling.

That why, sitting on his bed, all Nathan could think about was the letter he'd written her. He left it on the swing, knowing she'd certainly find it, but that's the thing. Did he really want her to find it? Two things could come of it: love or embarrassment. She'd either come running up to him, trailing kisses down his jaw line and they'd be happily ever after or she'd reject him, leaving him alone with his embarrassment. Truthfully he was hoping for the latter of the two, but with Haley he just didn't know what would happen. Only time would tell…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanksgiving Day finally rolled around, and Haley realized she wasn't the only one of her friends stuck on campus. At dinner the night before she saw Jake trail in, their eyes meeting, and instantly she had a comfort that she wasn't so alone. They decided to eat dinner together and then went back and watched a movie in his commons room together. That morning they'd met for breakfast, and decided they'd meet again for dinner, neither wanting to be alone on Thanksgiving and both enjoying each other's company.

The more Haley spent time with Jake, the more she grew to like him. He was funny and even when she met him she knew he'd be loyal, their time together has further enforced that though.

Walking towards the dining hall she saw Jake standing outside waiting for her.

"Hey, it's a little chilly, you didn't have to wait outside," Haley stated, walking to stand next to him.

"Haley it's North Carolina. I don't think it ever gets that cold," he chuckles before extending his arm out to her to lead her to dinner.

"Why thank you kind sir," Haley giggled as they walked inside, finding a table and digging into the food presented for them. The hall was fairly silent with only about fifteen kids being left on campus, so all that could be heard was the clinking of dishes as everyone filled their plates.

Stuffing her face, Haley looked next to her at Jake who was staring intently at his plate.

"What's the matter Jake?" Haley questioned pointing over at him. "Don't like turkey."

"Oh, I like turkey. But not uh, whatever this is," he stated, pointing toward the browning mound on his plate.

"Jake that's turkey," Haley replied, stifling a laugh.

"Oh no it's definitely not! Look it jiggles," he exclaimed, shaking his plate so the brown mound began to violently jiggle.

"Oh god. I know what that is! Jake you took from the wrong plate! That's tofurkey!" Haley squealed, laughing at him.

"What the hell is tofurkey?"

"You know, a tofu turkey!"

"Gross!" He exclaimed, pushing the plate away from him. "Suddenly I'm not so hungry."

"Aww, Jakey, don't get disgruntled!"

"Somehow I just can't deal with the fact my food can jiggle like that."

Looking over at him, Haley couldn't help but laugh. He looked so sad. "Hey, I'm not even that hungry. What do you say we get out of here?"

"Great!" Jake stated, getting up from his seat. "Actually, what do you say we have a little party of our own?"

"A party?"

"Mm-hmm," Jake stated, cocking an eyebrow. "Follow me."

After getting rid of their dishes, the two walked out of the dinning hall and made their way across campus towards the lake. Haley had never really been down there but had glanced over every now and again, noticing the many students practicing for the crew team.

"Uh, Jake. You're not taking me down here to kill me right?" Haley giggled.

"Of course not," he stated laughing.

"Ok good. Cause you know, deep water, deserted area, no onlookers."

"I know, I know. But don't worry just follow me. I will make note however that should I decide to kill someone down by this lake would be a fairly good spot," he kidded. Making their way down the slight hill towards the shore of the lake, Jake lead her towards the boats.

"What exactly are we doing?" Haley questioned.

"We are about to have our own Thanksgiving party!" Jake exclaimed as he walked over to a rather shabby looking boat.

"If you think I'm about to get into that boat you have another thing coming Jagelski. It looks like it would sink in a heartbeat!"

"That's exactly right," he laughed. "That's why we keep out stash under here because no one ever uses it."

"Your stash?"

"Mm-hmm," he states, lifting the boat slightly to pull a metal box out from under it. "Yes, it's still here!"

Taking a seat where the grass meets the sand, Jake placed the box on his knees as Haley took a seat next to him. Brushing the dust off of the box, he opened it to reveal a bottle of vodka, some red solo cups (the epitome of a party), and a brown bag.

"Jake Jagelski! Were you planning on getting me drunk?"

"Never would I ever," he joked. "But I figured this is the season of celebrating, so why not have our own little party since we're stuck here on Thanksgiving!"

"I see… what's in the bag? Weed I'm guessing?"

"Oh you are so far off Haley James. We don't roll that way. You know, athletes and all. That my friend is a bag of Twinkies."

"Twinkies?"

"Yes, Twinkies."

"So you expect me to sit here and eat year old Twinkies?"

"Well, it's much more appetizing then whatever the hell they were serving up there!" He laughed. "Besides, what's a party without vodka and Twinkies. Me and a bunch of the guys come down here every once and a while and just chill… drinkin' and eating Twinkies."

"Wow, you guys are a weird bunch," Haley stated laughing. "But I'm not about to eat a year old Twinkie."

"Whatever. You're missing out. Besides, Twinkies have like a shelf life of about ten years anyway."

"Thanks anyway," Haley joked. "But you can fill me up a cup if you'd like!"

And with that, Jake filled cups for both of them and the two sat side by side on the beach, looking over the water, talking, and making their drab Thanksgiving back at school much more interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Scott household, Thanksgiving went by just as quickly, except not so much for Nathan. As soon as his father had returned from the gym the day before, he'd been riding him about getting into shape for basketball season. While he did the same for Lucas, he has a lot more tolerance than Nathan. For Nathan, it wasn't about basketball, it was about making his dad look good. And he was sick of that. Sick of the fact that all Thanksgiving he had to walk around with a smile plastered on his face, kissing all these debutants ass just to make his dad look good. Truth be told, he'd rather be back at school. The food may have sucked, but at least Haley was there.

He'd managed to avoid the topic since getting home, but during desert his dear old grandmother decided to bring it up. Looking across the table at the boys, in front of all the random people Dan invited to share this meal… to up his status, Mae Scott asked the dreaded question. "So boys, any new loves in your life?"

Oh the dreaded question. The question Nathan hoped to be scathed free of this one time. All the other times he could easily blow off the question because well… he had no attachments. He used to not be an attachments kind of guy. But that was before he met Haley and although he wasn't with her, there was a connection there. A connection he couldn't deny. However, in front of his family he decided it was best not to bring it up. Lucas, being the wonderful brother he is however did not get that memo.

"Nope, no one for me Grandma," Lucas stated, before his hand and outstretching it onto Nathan's shoulder. "Nathan here however. He's got his eye on a certain someone."

_Oh, if looks could kill_.

"Nathan! You never told me that," Deb cooed from the end of the table where she was seated next to Dan.

"That's because there was nothing to say," Nathan stated between gritted teeth, not too pleased with his brother.

"Now, come-come Nathan. Tell us about this girl!" His grandmother persisted.

"It's nothing Grandma. Really."

"What's her name son?" Dan stated, finally stepping in.

"You know I don't even know if it's going anywhere so you know…"

"Just tell us her name son."

"Fine. It's Haley dad. Haley James," he finally stated.

"Interesting. I've never heard that last name before. What do her parents do?" Dan stated, instantly poking for material desires.

"I don't know Dad. And I don't really care. It's about her, not her fucking family. But oh wait, wouldn't want me mingling with someone below you level right?" Nathan sneered before getting up from the table and walking out of the room.

"Nathan!" Deb called after him.

"I'll go talk to him," Lucas stated before excusing himself.

"Seems my boy is a little emotional," Dan stated laughing, easing the tension that now lingered over the table.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Nathan sat on his bed in his nicely ironed Ralph Lauren polo and Dockers, throwing a basketball over his head, catching it, then repeating the process. With a little knock, the door soon opened, Lucas standing in the doorway.

"Go away Luke."

"Nate don't get mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I just don't fee like talking."

"Just listen. We both know Dad's an ass. Just don't let him get to you."

"You know, it's much easier saying that then actually doing it," Nathan growled before sitting up on his bed. "I don't know how you do it, but he just has this way with him that he can just so easily get under my skin and I just can't shake it."

"I know. I can barely control myself sometimes. But just try Nate. Try."

"I will. It's just. He's so fucking annoying about certain things. He only cares about himself and for once I wish he would just care for me. And for you. And for mom. I mean, it's not the fucking 'Dan Scott is our king let's all bow down kind of world', ya know?"

"I know what you mean. I just don't let him win Nate."

"I won't."

"Good. We cool?" Lucas stated, extending his fist.

"Yeah, we're cool," Nathan stated, bringing his own first up for a little fist pound. "But I have to let you know that I'm going back to school tomorrow. I'm sick of all this and I want to see Haley."

"Nate, you've wanted to see her since you got home."

"I know. But uh, I kind of left something for her that's got me all antsy."

"Oh god. What did you do?"

"I wrote her a letter. I'm not going to tell you what about or what it said for fear of forever being mocked, but I want to see her reaction."

"Man, you're trippin'."

"I know Luke. That's what's so scary. I'm never like this."

"You're telling me. You go from ending the year as like champion man-whore to becoming Mr. Domesticated."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. One, I'm not a man-whore. I just like to test the waters. Two, I'm not Mr. Domesticated! I just want a relationship for once. Is that so bad?"

"No, dude, it's not. I was just joking. I think you and Haley would actually be pretty good together."

"You think?"

"I know. But let's stop talking about all this cause I'm kind of feeling like my masculinity is dropping."

"Dude, you don't have any masculinity to drop," Nathan joked, causing a punch in the arm by his brother.

"Whatever, man. Ask Brooke about my masculinity!"

"No way! You and Brooke Davis?"

"Yep," Lucas stated smiling. "We've been keeping it on the down low though."

"No kidding. So you're like dating?"

"Yep. We've been hooking up here and there but we decided to make it official."

"Good for you man."

"Thanks. Now it's your turn bro."

"Tell me about it. All I need is for Haley to stop hiding and just let me in."

"She will Nate. She will."

"One can only hope."

"True that. Now let's go back downstairs. You know, stick it to Dan that he can't get to you. Plus, Grandma made that crazy chocolate cake that we obviously can't pass up," Lucas prodded.

"Fine," Nathan stated getting up from his bed and walking out the door with his brother. "But I'm only doing this to wipe the smug look off his face, and because that cake is damn good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many swigs, and many conversations later, Haley and Jake sat near the lake, a little more than tipsy, a little less than drunk. After chatting for a couple hours, and playing several games of 'I Never,' the two were laying side by side looking up at the stars. The cool, yet not cold, breeze lightly nipping at their faces.

"Jake, you didn't bring me down here to get me drunk and cop a feel right?" Haley stated a bit slurred, laughing at herself.

"Hell no!" He shouted. "Not unless I want an ass kicking by Nathan Scott. Besides, I like Peyton. No offense."

"None taken buddy," Haley stated a bit relieved. "But uh, why would Nathan kick your ass?"

"Because you're off limits."

"I am?"

"Nathan is totally crushing on you. We both know that. If anyone were to make a move on you, it's practically a guaranteed ass beating."

"I see…" Haley stated. "Want to know a secret?"

"Mm-hmm," Jake stated, turning to face her.

"Now, you can't tell anyone Jakey," Haley reminded, a bit tipsy.

"I promise I won't. Scouts honor!" He shouted, placing his three fingers in the air.

"I like Nathan too," Haley finally stated into the darkness. Blushing as she pronounced that for the first time. "But shh… no one else knows."

"Uh, Haley. Everyone knows," Jake stated laughing.

"No, everyone else thinks. But only you know. Now pinky promise you won't tell!" Haley exclaimed, jerking her pinky finger into the air.

"I pinky promise I won't tell," Jake smiled, linking his finger to hers. "Just promise me you'll tell him eventually. I've never seen the kid like this over a girl before."

"I promise I'll consider it."

"I guess that's close enough," Jake giggled. "Now let's hide this stuff and walk back up before neither of us can lug our sorry asses up!"

"Fine by me," Haley joked, picking herself up and pulling Jake to his feet. The two better acquainted friends walking up the hill together, Nathan's letter looming in Haley's back pocket. Her curiosity was getting to her and eventually she would give in.

_I know, I know. You probably want to kill me! I mean, no Naley and no letter! I'm evil (an evil genious of course!, haha). But don't worry. I smell some lovin' in the near future... say maybe a chapter... or two... I don't know. I really want to write some fluff though so... Anways! Leave reviews and let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed. I know there was no Naley but Haley finally admits her liking for Nathan and you see some character relations and whatnot that will definately come into play later on (cough, Nathan's relationships with people, cough). Leave reviews. Peace, love & OTH, I'm out!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! Thanks so mcuh for your awesome reviews! And I am sooo sorry! I had no idea how long it's been since I last updated. Life's been busy... still is. But I managed to not study for a psych test tomorrow and instead... write this for you! I hope you enjoy! By the end you'll either be happy... mad... or both. We shall see! Haha! Read and reviews, thanks!_

**Chapter 12: A Tree Hill Raven always knows that the harder you want to avoid a person, the more likely you are to run into them.**

After waking up with a bit of a headache, Haley pulled a sweatshirt over her auburn hair, slipped on a pair of Birkenstock clogs, and walked outside. The sun was shining, barely any of the mere fifteen kids left on campus were up, and she just wanted some time to think. Walking out the glass doors and around the ivy covered side of her dormitory, Haley made her way towards the swing, as it had become her custom over the past couple of days.

Taking a seat on the wooden swing, hanging plainly from the tree up above it, Haley felt the letter in her back pocket bore a hole into her. Although she had yet to read the letter, afraid of its contents, afraid of the feelings she knew it would contain, she carried it everywhere. Partially because she didn't want anyone else to find it and partially because deep down, she hoped her curiosity would give in. Time would only tell with that.

As she lightly swayed her legs, drifting forward and back, Haley began to think about the last night's happenings. Although she was sad she could not go home to California to enjoy it with her loving, yet dysfunctional, family, enjoying it with Jake had made it fun. The only thing however, that kept creeping up to her, surrounded by regret but it's center filled with relief, was the simple phrase, "_I like Nathan too._."

She had said it, and as much as she wanted to regret it, it actually felt like a relief. Someone else knew. And that was how she stood… Jake knew, Nathan didn't, and she… well, she wasn't even sure of her emotions. Sure she liked, him, but deep down, she knew they had something more. Something that could possibly be L-word that tended to come with a lot of baggage; at least in her case it came with baggage.

There was however, one thing she was certain of. No matter what her feelings or emotions or thoughts were at this moment, there was a figure walking towards her. A figure bouncing a basketball and a figure that very much resembled… _Nathan?_

And just like that, Haley was up and moving in the opposite direction faster than someone could say "I missed you."

Well, not just someone… Nathan Scott.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on her windowsill, Haley sat with her legs crossed, her pillow squeezed up against her chest. Outside the window, she watched Nathan's boyish figure dribble, shoot, then score, over and over again. Now, although it's nothing strange for Nathan to be out on the court, she wasn't expecting him back so soon. Students didn't need to be back for another three days and she was definitely not expecting him back so early.

And yet there he was, outside her window, minding his own business and looking excruciatingly hot while doing it. That's a lie though. Not the him looking hot part, but the minding his own business part. The fact of the matter is that he's waiting outside for her. To see her, to talk to her, and Haley knows that. She just doesn't know if she's ready. Heck, she was expecting to have three more days to debate on reading his tempting letter. But those plans were now changed because Nathan was back and he was waiting to talk, so now it was on to the next plan.

_Avoid, avoid, avoid._.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake was sitting at a table in the dining hall eating his breakfast when he saw Haley breeze in looking a bit overwhelmed.

"Did you know?" Haley questioned.

"Know what?" Jake asked, looking confused.

"That Nathan was coming home early. Like, today," she continued, taking a seat next to him while stealing a piece of bacon off his plate.

"Maybe," Jake replied coyly before getting hit in the arm by Haley. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Hmm… I don't know. You didn't think it seemed fit to tell me he was coming back early?"

"Never really crossed my mind I guess. I mean, he didn't tell me he was coming home early but I kind of assumed. You see, every year Lucas arrives back the same time as everyone else but Nathan comes back early. He always tells me it's because he wants to focus on basketball but I know it's cause he can't deal with his dad's pressures. Normally though, he doesn't even end up working out or anything really. Well, working out is a relative term. He doesn't work out equipment but he does-"

"Don't finish that sentence Jake," a deep voice boomed from behind them. Haley didn't have to turn around, she knew it was him.

"Oh uh, hey Nate," Jake replied feebly.

"Jake… _Haley_," he stated firmly, his eyes burning on her skin.

"Hi Nathan," Haley whispered as he took a seat next to her. "I uh, got to go though. You know, stuff, and uh, people, and uh, well, see you later."

"I better," Nathan called as he watched her petite figure scurry away, before turning to Jake. "What was that about?"

"What?" Jake asked, shoving a forkful of waffle into his mouth.

"You and Haley."

"I don't know, friend stuff."

"Seemed kind of cozy."

"It was nothing Nathan. Promise."

"I'm hoping you keep that promise."

"I will, trust me. Look, just because you find Haley hot, which I'm not saying she isn't, doesn't mean every guy is dogging after her. Consider her all yours," Jake stated.

"I already do," Nathan muttered.

"Let me guess, you just wish she did too?"

"Well, yeah."

"She'll come around."

"You think?"

"I know."

"I guess I'll take your word for it Jagelski," Nathan stated shrugging. "I'm going to go try and find her."

"Good luck."

"Thanks man. I'll catch ya later," Nathan replied before getting up and heading out of the dining hall before walking on the path back towards the dormitories. He knew she wouldn't go out to the swing, and he knew she was probably up in her room. So, in an effort to finally get to talk to her, Nathan took a seat on the stoop of her dormitory, waiting until he saw her figure come through that door.

Well, what he thought would be an hour tops, turned into hours, which then turned into dusk and it was just before dinner that he saw her figure coming towards him. Wait… _coming towards him_? As in she hadn't been in there the whole time?

"Nathan what are you doing here?" Haley asked a bit confused.

"I was waiting for you."

"Sorry, I was at the library… you look sort of cold."

"I am," he mustered.

"How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know… since after I saw you last."

"Nathan! That was at breakfast," Haley squealed a bit concerned, taking a sit next to him on the stoop, placing a small hand on his knee. "Are you okay?"

"I am now."

"Are you cold?"

"Just a smidge," he said sarcastically.

"Want to continue this conversation inside?"

"If you'll actually talk to me?"

"Keep up the 'tude and I won't," Haley stated a bit annoyed, a bit flirtatious, as she got up and opening the door for both of them. Walking through the entry way and into the commons Haley turned to him, only to be caught by his intense stare.

"Listen, uh, Nathan. I'd stay down here but there's no blankets really and I think you need one after only sitting out there in your light track jacket. Plus, I've got to put some of these books away that I just got at the library, so uh, I'm going up to my room. You can uh, come too. I mean, if you want."

"Are you asking me up to your room?" Nathan stated cockily.

"Don't look to much into it Scott. Follow me," Haley retorted, shivering as she felt his arm sneak around her shoulders. After walking up three flights of stairs, they finally arrived at Haley's room. Pushing open the door, she motioned for him to enter and pointed towards the chair near her bed. "You can sit there while I just put these away," Haley stated. "Oh, and here's a blanket," she continued, tossing it to him.

"Thanks," Nathan stated quietly, looking around the room.

After placing the numerous books she'd just acquired at the library onto her desk, Haley then plopped down onto the bed behind her; her legs dangling off the edge. Sitting up, she found Nathan yet again looking intently at her.

"So…"

"So…" Haley replied.

"Are we ever going to talk?"

"We are talking Nathan," Haley stated trying to avoid the subject.

"You know what I mean Haley," Nathan stated anxiously.

"Not really," she huffed, grabbing a toss pillow that was next to her, hugging it to her chest.

"The letter."

"Oh," Haley stated, confirming her suspicions.

"So, you, uh, found it?" Nathan asked curiously. His voice somewhat timid like a little boy.

"Yes," Haley replied, unable to look him quite in the eyes.

"Well what'd you think about the-" Nathan began before being cut off.

"We, uh. We can talk about this later. Just, not now," Haley stated frantically, wanting to get off the subject.

"I'd really rather-"

"Later Nathan. Please?"

"Fine. But uh, answer me this… you didn't read it did you?"

"How could you say that?" Haley replied, shocked.

"Because I know you more than you think."

"Okay fine, I didn't read it," Haley huffed, sad to see the hurt look across his face.

"Why not?"

"I don't know…"

"Haley you need to read that letter."

"I will… eventually."

"Soon?"

"Probably."

"I need you to," Nathan stated earnestly. "Because I don't know how long I can keep on pretending."

"Nathan, what on earth would you pretend about?"

"That I'm okay."

"With what?"

"Being just your friend," he stated, searching her eyes for an answer.

"Nathan…"

"Just don't say anything Haley, okay? Just uh, read the letter," Nathan pleaded.

"Fine. But uh, it's about dinnertime and I'm really not hungry so you can just go on ahead without me. Tell Jake I said hi," Haley stated, her dangling feet gently hitting each other as she stared intently at them… anything but Nathan's gorgeous, wanting, face.

"Actually… can I uh, stay with you?" He asked timidly; his eyes shifting from the floor to Haley.

"Well, I was just going to lay down or something though so-" Haley stated quietly.

"Then can I lay down with you?" He persisted.

"Nathan, I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, what if someone sees you or-"

"They won't I promise."

"I still don't think this is such a good idea Nathan."

"Please Haley?" He asked, his eyes begging for her affirmation. "I just. It's been a long weekend and I just need to be here with you… hold you. I promise, this doesn't have to mean anything."

"Fine…" Haley stated, nodding her head and motioning for him to come towards her. Sliding onto the bed behind her, Nathan placed his back against the wall and allowed Haley's body to slide up against the front of him. The curves of her body met the curves in his and they seemed to fit like two pieces of a puzzle. Nathan couldn't help but revel in how perfectly she felt against him, something that didn't go unnoticed as Haley felt chills run up her spin as Nathan's hand slowly creeped its way onto her hip.

And that's how they stayed, Nathan laying behind Haley, their heads resting gently on her bed, the only thing separating them being Nathan's letter tucked nicely into Haley's back pocket and both of them reveling in the feel of the other's company. As both of them began to drift slowly off to sleep, Nathan finally broke the silence.

"Hey Haley?"

"Mmhmm…"

"You know this means something right?"

"I know," Haley stated sheepishly, a small smile spreading across her face before the silence and sleep fell over them again.

_I know, I know. I'm evil? Pure evil. No letter and you want to strangle me? What can I say I'm a mind reader. I was going to have the letter come in this chapter but then it had a bit of a different chain of events. I hope that satisfied you enough! I thought the scene at the end was kind of cute. Anyway, don't worry the much awaited letter is coming next chapter... scouts honor haha. So, until then, review to yell and me or say happy thoughts or really whateve ryou want. Just leave some words so I know what ya think! Until next time... peace love and One Tree Hill: )  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello all! Thank you for your awesome replies! I was not expecting so many but it was a wonderful suprise! They seriously mean a lot and I love each and every one of you for leaving them! Sorry this update took me so long. I just haven't had the time to write, but today I finally did so... here ya go! Happy Holidays & New Year to everyone! Enjoy!_

Note: The italicized words toward the end are Haley reading Nathan's letter.

**Chapter 13: A Tree Hill Raven knows that a person sometimes needs a little kick-start; the emotions will come naturally.**

A week had gone by since Thanksgiving break ended and Tree Hill Prep was bustling with students. As December began, the school had been decorated in festive colors: white lights here, tinsel there, a Christmas tree and menorah placed in the dining hall. The only problem was that Haley James was far from in the Christmas spirit. By now she'd be donning her room with rainbow Christmas lights, setting up a little tree, maybe even putting a poinsettia here or there. She just couldn't get enough of that bright red color! But alas, this year she hadn't even thought about putting up anything festive. All she could do was stress and it was due to one boy and one tightly sealed envelope always tucked into her back pocket.

The night during Thanksgiving break that Nathan had come up to her room and they ended up laying next to each other, sleeping and listening to each other's heart beat, had been a week and a half ago. And since then, it'd been the battle of avoidance. Nathan had awoke that morning in Haley's room but without any Haley. He checked the swing, and the Dining Hall and the library, but then he realized she wouldn't be anywhere that she'd want to be found.

Crushed by Haley avoidance, Nathan went back to his room and from them on they'd been avoiding each other, only interacting when needed, thank god etiquette classes had been personal ones lately rather than partnered ones, and giving each other space. As much as it pained Nathan he knew not to push or pry Haley because it could only end up hurting him. He knew she had feelings for him; it was obvious in their touch. Yet for some reason she's holding back and there's one thing he knows about Haley James, and it's that she's stubborn. She won't budge until she wants to, so it's not use forcing it.

So, that brings us to where we are now. Haley has yet to read the letter, and Nathan has been standing in the shadows of her life, hoping and praying that she'll open it. But until she does, he couldn't be near her. It hurt too much. He's never had such a strong connection to someone before. A connection far beyond friendship, something he could do no longer. He couldn't be her friend anymore; _he had to be her boyfriend._

Haley walked across the campus that morning ready for a nice hot breakfast, and hoping that Nathan wouldn't be there. Sure enough, his shoulder brushed past hers about midway down the path that cuts through the campus. Haley looked up to see the owner of this broad shoulder, though she knew immediately who it was, and willed herself to move on rather than let him throw her into a nice strong hug. Once she got into the dining hall, she piled her tray with waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs, then made her way over to the table where Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Lucas were all sitting together chatting.

Taking a seat next to Brooke, Haley began to chow down, attempting not to notice the silent stares from all of them. Finally, deciding that she did not want them all to think she was a complete pig, who just shovels their face, Haley looked up, being met with four pairs of eyes.

"What?" She asked, the slightest bit of syrup shining on her lip.

"Haley, how long is this going to go on?" Peyton questioned.

"Well, if I eat like I normally do, then I'd say another five minutes."

"You know that not what I meant," Peyton retorted.

"Oh, huh. Then I have no idea what you're speaking of," Haley replied, taking a bit out of a piece of bacon.

"You and Nathan, Haley." Lucas finally stated, his voice surprising her.

"Well Lucas, considering there is no me and Nathan there really isn't anything to go on about," she huffed.

"Haley, please. Stop with all this bull," Brooke snapped. "We all know you like Nathan McHotty. I just don't understand why you won't give him a chance yet. But seriously, you've got to do something. This whole avoidance-tension thing is wearing on all of us."

"I don't like Nathan. If I did I'd tell you. And have I told any of you?" Haley accused, her eyes cutting to Jake, willing him into silence.

"Well I guess not," Brooke huffed. "But sometimes people can see what others cannot. And all of us… see what you can't. But whatever, fine. You don't want to fess up to it, but at least don't bring us all down with you. I mean, I'm not trying to rip into you Haley. I'm not but I don't think we've had a full table for any meals other than formal dinner in almost two weeks. And when either of you are here, it's like stepping on egg shells to not mention the other around you."

"I see…" Haley stated, her eyebrows ruffling at the middle, looking at everyone's face. "Is this what all of you think?"

"Basically…" Lucas let out quietly, everyone else nodding his or her head in consensus.

"Well I'm sorry for ruining everyone's dining," Haley huffed annoyed, standing up from her spot. "But I guess I'm just a whiney loser who can't deal with her problems so you're all just going to have to forgive me with the tension I've caused. But I really don't see it going anywhere soon so, don't worry about stepping on eggshells. They've all already been cracked. I've got to go."

"Haley wait! That's not what we meant!" Jake called after her retreating figure.

"Damn," Lucas breathed under his breath. "She as stubborn as Nathan."

"Yep," Peyton replied. "And if they don't get together soon, we're having an intervention. This is nonsense."

"I couldn't agree more."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After her encounter in the dining hall, the last place Haley wanted to be was in her room where she'd inevitably come in contact with Brooke and Peyton. She would have gone down to the swing, but that would inevitably lead to an encounter with Nathan. Something she also didn't want. So, after racking her brain for a place she could be alone, a spot dawned on her.

Walking down the grassy hill, Haley went around the back of the water shed to the other side where she found the row of old canoes. She plopped herself down on the edge sand, just where it meets the grass' end. Lifting up the edge of the canoe, she instinctively found the metal box Jake had shown her. Opening it up, she bypassed the alcohol and dared herself to take a Twinkie. After all, she was a growing girl who did not get to finish her breakfast, and the shelf life of a Twinkie is like forever.

Taking her chances, Haley grabbed Twinkie then put the box away. Before she opened it up though, she took the letter out of her back pocket and placed it on her jean-clad leg. After all, that is the reason she's caused all this drama. Her friends are getting fed up with her and Nathan's antics, he was ignoring her and vice versa, and in this time of joy and holiday spirit, all Haley could do was stress.

Opening up the Twinkie and taking a bit out of it, Haley continued to look down at the letter. It was just sitting there, mocking her. Nathan's handwriting splashed across the front after having written her name. To think that she was so scared of an inanimate object. The funny part actually, was the fact that she didn't even know what it contained. It could be as simple as "Happy Thanksgiving," but deep down she hoped for something so much more. Something worth all the turmoil she has caused herself.

Haley continued to shove the Twinkie in her mouth while staring at the letter. She dared herself to open it, and yet the same time she held back. That however, was soon about to change.

"I see you found our secret stash," a deep voice called from behind her. Her back went rigid. Her mouth, stuffed with Twinkie, hung open. How in the heck did he find her. And why, oh why, had he come looking.

"Seems like I have," Haley stated flatly, her mouth still hanging open as she turned around to see Nathan's tall figure. His hair a bit ruffled, but hot nonetheless.

"You might want to finish that bite before it drops right onto that favored poncho of yours. Wouldn't want anything to happen to that now would we?" Nathan questioned before taking a seat next to Haley in the sand. His legs stretching out in front of him, going a good foot past Haley's.

"Yeah, I guess I should," Haley replied, letting the slightest giggle pass her lips. Several long moments passed before either of them talked. "So uh, why'd you come down here Nathan?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I saw you walking down here and it seemed kind of odd. I wanted to make sure you were okay," he stated truthfully.

"Oh… well then… thanks. I'm okay." Haley stated shyly.

"Are you Haley?"

"Yes I'm fine. Don't I look fine?"

"Not really," Nathan stated, his eyes boring into the side of her face.

"Thanks," Haley huffed, glancing down at her twiddling fingers before realizing that his letter was openly sitting in her lap.

"No, that's not what I meant. Lately you've seemed really tired and stressed. And, you never used to be. And I think it's because of… of me," he finally replied sheepishly.

"Well that's a bit arrogant. Not everything I do is because of you Nathan," Haley retorted.

"But I'm right aren't I?"

"I didn't say that?"

"And yet you're here, in this desolate area, with my letter sitting in your lap as you stare down at it. I think it's pretty safe to say what's got you all riled up. Why don't you just do us both a favor and open it Haley?" Nathan stated.

"It's not that easy Nathan."

"Yes it is Haley. Just undo the seal and-"

"I'm aware of how to open a letter Nathan. It's what's inside that scares me."

"Don't be scared."

"But I am."

"Then trust me Haley. Trust me."

"You really want me to read it?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll read it-"

"Great!" Nathan cheered quietly, a smile splashing his face.

"-out loud with you," Haley finished, Nathan's smile quickly diminishing.

"Oh, no no. You can't do that," he stated nervously, getting embarrassed.

"It's either read it aloud with you or don't read it at all," Haley stated sternly.

"Fine, read it," he replied, gulping for air.

"Fine, I will," Haley stated triumphantly before ripping it open. Unfolding the paper, she began to read nervously. _"Dear Haley, Happy Thanksgiving._"

"Keep going," Nathan pleaded, getting antsy.

"_Last night I tried to get you outside so I could tell you this but I wasn't successful, so here I am writing you a letter."_

"You tried to get to me before you left for Thanksgiving?" Haley questioned, unaware.

"Yeah, didn't Rachel tell you? She saw me from your window, I just figured you were trying to ignore me."

"No, she didn't tell me," Haley huffed. "But that explains why she wanted to watch a movie with me that night. Bitch… Anyway, back to reading your letter. _I know we kind of started off on a weird foot. I was a bit arrogant, you were a bit sarcastic, but we mesh well. And I know you've heard the stories. I'm sorry my reputation precedes me, but I'm really not like that. I know people like Rachel or maybe even Brooke with her big mouth have told you otherwise, but I'm different…"_

"Uh, keep going," Nathan said, clearing his throat.

"_You can either choose to believe me, or not believe me, but because of you I'm different. I know we've only known each other for what, almost four months, but you've changed me Haley James… for the better. I try to be a nice guy, and really the only time I'm not is when I'm trying to get you riled up because I love seeing the blush creep across you face…"_

"Ass," Haley muttered, the faintest smile on her face, before she continued. _"I like being around you, I like being with you, and I like those little moments when I get to share the faintest touch. The brushing of our hands, the hitting of our feet, the kissing of your head, all make me tingle, and it's all because of you." _

"Nathan…" Haley replied blushing.

"Just keep reading Haley. I'm about to freaking burst over here!"

"_I like the way I feel when I'm with you. I know we have a connection, and I know you know it too. So please, give me a chance. I've never had feelings like this for someone before. I mean, in the past girls have come to me. I've never, you know, wanted to stay with someone, but with you, I never want to go away. I like you. I mean, really like you. And if you just trust me… trust us. We'll be okay. I promise Haley. So please, throw me a bone… give me a chance. Trust me." _

As she turned to face Nathan after finishing reading it, he could see the emotion etched into her face. The tears threatening to spill over her eyes as she leaned in to give him a hug.

"That was beautiful," she choked out.

"It was true," he stated nervously, his stomach flopping over and over.

"I could tell," Haley stated, looking out at the lake, then down at her hands that were now in her lap.

"Well uh.. what do you thi-"

"I have to go," Haley said hastily before getting up.

"What?" Nathan replied, totally confused.

"I have to go," she said again before turning to go, leaving a dumbfounded Nathan Scott in her wake.

"Haley, you can't just-"

"I have to go!" She shouted as she continued at a quick pace around the shed and back up the hill toward her dorm. It was then and only then that she allowed the tears to fall. Not out of sadness, but joy and comfort. No one had ever said such a thing about plain old Haley James. The last thing she had to do was just let him in. But could she do that? Let Nathan Scott in… she hoped so. And even more, he hoped so too.

_--------- _

_I'm pretty much an evil villan? I know, I know I'm sorry! It seems like I've been leaving every chapter of this story and my other one of cliffhangers lately... sorry! But at least you got to hear the letter. :) I hope it lived up to your standards! Anyways, next chapter we'll see if Haley will let him in... cross your fingers! Until next time... peace love & One Tree Hill!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello to all! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I've had literally no time but I managaed to squeeze this in! Anyways thank you for your KICK ARSE replies! Seriously you all rock like your in the Rolling Stones or say Tyler Hilton/The Fray (my fave artist/band)! haha. Anyways! I think you will all REALLY enjoy this chapter. It's the moment we've all been waiting for... read on and see what happens! I hope you're all enjoying your new year, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 14: A Tree Hill Raven always knows that when all else fails, try an intervention. And when an intervention fails, the problem's already been solved.**

Haley lay in her bed staring at the ceiling above her. Brooke and Peyton were already fast asleep tucked away in their beds, light snores coming out of them, and Haley wished she could join them. But she couldn't. All she could do was lay there and think about what happened earlier today… Nathan… and his letter.

She'd managed to avoid him the rest of the day, fearing dinner but was relieved to find he hadn't joined them. However, the incessant stares from everyone else at table was anything but humbling. She could tell they knew something was up; and even more so, that they were getting sick of the constant tension and egg shells to be walked on.

Haley had to admit, she was getting sick of this too. In her mind she should just decide. Be friends with Nathan or be more. What scared her though, is the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to be more. And that was something Haley James didn't do. Let people in. Because when you let a person in, really in, they learn about you; about your background; about the past. And the past is something that Haley James was trying to run away from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan lay in his bed unable to sleep. He had yet to see Haley since her oh-so-kind letter reading today, and it was making his stomach do flip-flops. He should have taken her walking out as a definite no; or as a sign that he royally screwed up with her. However, in the pit of his stomach he felt she'd give him a chance. Maybe not right now, but she would. Or so he hoped.

After who knows how long of lying in his bed, Nathan heard a light pattern of tapping on his window.

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack._

However, it stopped shortly after. _Must be a tree or something,_ he thought to himself. But, a minute later it happened again.

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack._

"Alright, what the hell keeps making that damn noise," Nathan grumbled, slightly wincing at the fact he could have woken up Tim Smith, his roommate but brushing it off soon after. "Better not be Rachel with a booty call because I'm not going down that road again."

Peering out the window Nathan looked down at the darkened grass, the moonlight being the only thing lighting the area. At first glance, he only saw a small figure, however, taking a closer look, he couldn't miss that auburn hair. That auburn hair that belonged to one person. That beautiful, wonderful smelling auburn hair that could only belong to _Haley James_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley stood three floors below Nathan's dormitory room in her Happy Bunny pajama bottoms and worn sweater, cursing herself for ever thinking this was a good idea. I mean really, just because she is awake does not mean everyone else is; let alone Nathan Scott. And yet, here she was standing below him, throwing objects at his window with all her might. Granted she wasn't very strong so who knows if could even hear the light tap on his window. And who knows if he's even awake.

"Alright, that's it. Just one more try," Haley stated, throwing stuff up towards his window for a final time. She waited a few moments, and just as she was about to turn away, she saw his well-sculpted face, and seemingly uncovered abs peak through the window.

_Nathan Scott was awake._

_Nathan Scott had heard._

_Nathan Scott was making his way outside… right now._

For some reason, this thought made her stomach tie into knots rather than the wave of relief she was expecting to feel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked out of his dormitory, praising the fact that the head of the dorm had not caught him. He made his way along the side of the dorm that housed his room, but after turning the corner did not see anybody. Then it dawned on him, _the swing_.

Walking off towards his beloved basketball court, fit inside what they called the courtyard found directly between the backs of two of the boys and girls dormitories on campus, he saw Haley off in the distance on her swing. Okay so maybe it wasn't really her swing as in she owned it, but to him, it was her swing. She was only person he ever saw perched on it… not that he was looking or anything.

As soon as he reached the opposite side of the court, within twenty feet of Haley, his eyes began piercing into her, willing her to lift her head to meet him. Instead however, he got a throbbing pain in his chest.

"What the heck?" He muttered, realizing Haley had just thrown something at him. "Look Haley, you threw enough pebbles at my window. No need to throw them at me."

And with this, Haley finally lifted her head to meet his gaze; her eyes unreadable, and her lips showing the hint of a smile. "Look closer Nathan."

He peered down at the "pebble" that had just been propelled at his chest. "What the-" he began, picking up the object. "Is this a dog bone?"

_**Flasback**_

"_Nathan…" Haley replied blushing._

"_Just keep reading Haley. I'm about to freaking burst over here!"_

"_I like the way I feel when I'm with you. I know we have a connection, and I know you know it too. So please, give me a chance. I've never had feelings like this for someone before. I mean, in the past girls have come to me. I've never, you know, wanted to stay with someone, but with you, I never want to go away. I like you. I mean, really like you. And if you just trust me… trust us. We'll be okay. I promise Haley. **So please, throw me a bone… give me a chance.** Trust me."_

_**End Flasback**_

"You said to throw you a bone," Haley replied sheepishly, a blush creeping over her face.

"No I di-" Nathan replied at first, but then a realization came over him. "Ohhhh. Yes, I did." He replied smirking.

"I believe you said, and I quote 'I've never, you know, wanted to stay with someone, but with you, I never want to go away. I like you. I mean, really like you. And if you just trust me… trust us. We'll be okay.'" Haley giggled, looking at Nathan's embarrassed face.

"Haley I told you not to repeat it to me! You're going to make me blush."

"Oh, like you've never done that to me before?" She chided, before looking back down at the ground, a small silence overtaking them.

"So, uh, not that I don't love this but, why exactly did you call me down at oh, three in the morning? Does this mean…"

Haley nodded in response before looking down at her gently swinging feet, a blush spread across her face.

"I want to hear you say it Haley," Nathan voice whispered huskily, causing Haley to look up at him in surprise.

"I… I want to be with you Nathan," she finally choked out. "I want to be your girlfriend."

And with that, Nathan closed the last couple feet, placing his hands over hers on the swing and dipping his lips down to place a soft, yet passionate kiss to her lips. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

"You don't know how long I've wanted to say that… surprisingly," Haley blushed. "But uh, I'm going to keep you to your promise. That we'll be okay; that I can trust you; that you won't hurt me."

"I never break a promise," Nathan stated softly. "Especially not to you."

"Good, because I don't want to get hurt. I sick of getting hurt. But I have to warn you Nathan. I didn't want to let you in because well… I come with a lot of baggage. So, if you're not up for that, let's end it now. Because getting attached only means getting hurt when you can't handle it."

"Oh ye of little faith. Haley James, just trust me. I don't care if you have a lot of baggage or a little. I don't care if you think I'm going to hurt you, because I know I won't. Just trust me. And be with me. It'll all work out," Nathan breathed, bringing his forehead down to rest on hers. "Did I mention that I really like you Haley James?"

"Yes you did," Haley admitted, her chocolate brown eyes staring up at his blue ones directly above her. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"I really like you Haley James," Nathan whispered before coming down to kiss her again. And there they stood, he snug nicely between her legs as he bent his head down to lay whispers of kissing on her lips and occasionally her neck. After a while she got up and let him take a seat on her beloved swing, situating herself nicely across his thighs, her arms linked behind his neck, laying a light kiss just below his jaw line before nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

They just sat there, holding each other until the sky showed a hint of a sun rising. Haley was the first to open her eyes. "We should probably go back before we get caught."

"Yeah probably," Nathan said nonchalantly before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"So I guess I'm going to get up now," Haley stated, lingering on her last couple words.

"Okay…" Nathan stated, knowing she wasn't about to budge, before squeezing his arms tighter around her.

"You're making this kind of difficult," Haley giggled, loving the feel of his arms around her. His nice, bulging, muscular arms, around her.

"Well that's cause I don't want you to leave."

"Alright, I have to get up before it gets any more light out," Haley finally let out, sad at the fact she had to leave his embrace, but brushing it aside as she stood up.

"If you must," Nathan replied standing up and willing her into a hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"This feels good Nathan…" Haley stated. "Us."

"I knew it would," he smirked before pulling away to go back towards his dorm.

"I'll see you later. We'll tell the gang together at breakfast," Haley smiled, turning to go into her dormitory.

"Yeah," Nathan smirked, walking away, before turning back towards her one more time. "Hey Haley!"

"Huh?"

"Where did you get those dog bones from?"

"Don't worry about it," she giggled, before walking around the corner and out of sight.

Nathan walked back towards his dorm with a smile on his face. Haley James was his. And all he had to say, was it felt good… _really good_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and Jake were all sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

"Looks like neither one of them is coming again," Jake mumbled, shoveling a nice hunk of pancake into his mouth.

"Yeah, Haley said she'd meet us here in a few minutes but who knows. She's been so hot and cold lately."

"Nathan was following us, but who knows. Maybe he realized Haley would be here too and bailed. I'll just ask him later," Lucas stated before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of all this avoidance stuff. I mean, we're all friends. And not that I don't love your guys' company, but I enjoy Nathan and Haley's too. They both need to either suck it up and tell each other they like each other, or just get over it. Because this tension can be cut with a knife and tired of the egg shells we have to walk on when either one of them are here," Peyton finally let out.

"Someone needs her coffee," Lucas retorted, causing everyone else to smirk. However, before Peyton could reply with some feeble comment, Brooke cut in.

"Oh Broody, don't be so mean. We all know we feel the same way. Peyton here has just finally had the balls or um, I don't know whatever, to say it. That is why I think we pose an intervention… today. Because seriously I just want things back to normally. No more empty tables or missing people, or a full table with a crap load of tension," Brooke huffed out. "I say we ambush them the next time we can wrangle them to be at one place at the same time. You know, force their feelings out because I mean it's obvious. I never seen Nathan trail after a girl like this and Haley… well she may be rough around the edges but it's obvious she reciprocates those feelings."

"Yeah…" Jake replied, knowing very well that Haley did.

"So, are you guys in?" Brooke questioned.

"Hell yeah! I'm sick of my brother moping. He's supposed to be Mr. Macho not Mr. Sourpuss."

"So it's settled. We're holding an intervention starting now!" Brooke squealed. They were going to get Nathan and Haley together. Because of the four of them knew, that deep down, those two had undeniable feelings for each other… too bad they don't know those were discovered last night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley walked across the campus, a huge smile on her face. Her hair was down in loose curls, cascading onto her flower-print thermal top, which were accompanied by a pair of jeans of Keds flats.

She made her way into the lobby of the dining hall, about to enter when she felt a firm grasp come onto her forearm and pull her into a closet. Before she could scream, a soft, pleasant pair of lips pressed against her and she knew instantly who it was.

"Nathan! We can't do that here!" She squealed.

"We just did," he smirked down at her, placing another kiss on her lips.

"Well, if you keep doing that we're never going to get to tell everybody," Haley blushed, willing herself away from him.

"Fine," Nathan stated before placing on last kiss on her lips and swinging his arm around her shoulder. "I'll kiss you later… now let's go in there and get this over with."

"Actually I was thinking we could have a little fun with this."

"Hmm… and what did you have in mind Ms. James?" Nathan questioned.

"Well, I was thinking we could go in there acting like we were still avoiding each other and see what happens. Maybe even start a little fight if we have to, then at the end pull a little 'You got Punk'd' kind of thing!"

"Who knew my girlfriend would be quite the schemer," Nathan joked.

"Ha-ha. Now let me go in like two minutes before you," Haley replied, giving his arm squeeze before leaving the closet and walking through the grand doors to the dining hall.

She went over to the buffet and grabbed her usual pile of fruit, waffles, and whatever else she was in the mood for, and made her way towards the table. Everyone greeted her with a quick 'hello' or 'hi,' but then went right back to her food. _Egg shells_, Haley thought. _Good thing we won't have to keep walking around these damn egg shells_.

A few minutes later, Nathan came wandering into the cafeteria, a smile on his face before he remembered the plan and quickly made it blank. He took the empty seat next to Haley and watched as the four others linked eyes with each other, giving tense glances.

After several more moments of silence, Jake finally spoke. "So uh, Nate. No breakfast?"

"Nah, not really hungry."

"Not even a little?" he continued.

"Not really, but I'll just take from Haley." Nathan replied before scooping up a piece of waffle and plopping it into his mouth. The foursome looked at each other, knowing that taking Haley's food is like making a death wish.

"Please tell me you did not just take some of my waffle!" Haley accused, her mouth slightly full.

"Nope."

"You are such a liar. I saw you."

"Then why did you have to ask if I did?"

"God! You are so annoying Nathan!" Haley complained, rolling her eyes in a huff.

"Oh no," Peyton mumbled. "Brooke, do something."

"Alright you two. Settle down," she began. "Enough fighting because we're about to tell you something."

"Yeah," the other three stated backing her up.

"We're sick of your bickering with and avoidance of each other. We're tired of the constant tension. I mean seriously, if I had invented a tension cutting knife and we used it every time you guys came near us, then I'd be a freaking millionaire!" Brooke let out.

"Uh Brooke…" Peyton urged her, trying to get her back on track.

"Oh right. Okay so here it is. Right here. Right now we're staging an intervention."

"A what?" Haley aske.

"An intervention. For you and Nathan. We all know you like each other-"

"Brooke," Haley tried to interject.

"No let me finish. We both know you like each other-"

"Brooke," Nathan tried.

"Would you both stop interrupting?!" Brooke let out hastily.

"No," Nathan replied. "Because Haley has this annoying drop of syrup on the corner of her mouth."

"Okay Mr. Newly-Established-OCD… Haley could you get that off your mouth so we can all actually have a conversation?" She huffed.

"Yeah, sure." Haley replied looking next to her. "Nathan?"

The four friends all kept their eyes on Haley as they saw Nathan Scott, lean down towards her mouth and place a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth; his tongue, playing softly on it making sure to get the little drop off. He pulled away and intertwined his fingers with Haley, looking at her, and then finally over to her friends who were now staring at the two of them. Their mouths all a bit open.

"Oh," Brooke began.

"My," Peyton continued.

"GOD!" They both squealed, causing the two boys next to them to wince.

"You guys are together?" Brooke questioned intensely.

"Since when?" Peyton added in.

"Yes we are," Haley stated.

"And since about three o'clock this morning." Nathan finished, giving Haley's hand a squeeze and looking over at her before turning back to everyone.

"It's about damn time man!" Lucas cheered.

"Definitely," Jake agreed. "Haley I was about to let the cat out of the bag if you didn't tell him soon!"

"You knew!" They all shouted, including Nathan, giving him a shocked look.

"Since Thanksgiving… she made me promise not to tell!" He pleaded.

"Whatever man. I finally one her over with my charm and good looks anyway," Nathan stated, a nice smirk plastered on his face.

"Well aren't you cocky? How do you not know it's cause of that sappy love le-"

"Haley!" Nathan screeched.

"Love note?" Lucas inquired, laughing to himself.

"Don't say I word Luke or I _will_ pound you."

"Who knew you were so romantic?!" Jake swooned jokingly, getting a high five from Lucas.

"I'm going to kill you," Nathan grumbled before looking at Haley. "And you said you weren't going to bring this up!"

"Oh, did I?" Haley asked innocently, blinking her eyes up at him.

"Yes, you did. And now you're going to pay."

"And how will I do that?"

"One kiss for every tear I shred," Nathan replied humbly, his face inching closer to hers.

"You're not crying Nathan," Haley pointed out giggling.

"Well, not on the outside. But on the inside I'm bawling," he said, smirking, before bringing his lips to her for a passionate lip-lock.

"You make me want to puke man," Lucas chided, causing Haley to pull back reluctantly and Nathan to send him a death glare. _If looks could kill_.

"Well I think you're adorable," Brooke stated, a smile plastered on her face. "Now girlies let's go back to our room before our first class so we can gab about Haley and her new stud."

"You think I'm a stud, eh Brooke?"

"I think you're not too horrible on the eyes but don't let it go to your head. Besides, Lucas here is _much_ hotter," she stated with a smirk.

"Whatever. Haley knows I'm the hotter Scott, right?"

"Of course…" Haley said reluctantly.

"You don't?" Nathan questioned, bewildered.

"Kidding! Of course I do. I mean, last night when you came to the windows with now shirt on, I almost-"

"Definitely girl talk time, NOW!" Brooke squealed pulling both Peyton and Haley out of their seats.

"At least let her finish the sentence!" Nathan called back, but it was too late. The girls were making a beeline out the door and his girlfriend was once again whisked away from him to tell all the heartfelt details of early that morning. He couldn't help but notice as she walked out the door how perfect she was. Her perfect personality: quirky, unrefined yet intelligent and kind. Her perfect body: short, tiny, with curves in the right places. And just plain old perfect. Plain old perfect Haley James. And man, did Nathan _really_ like her.

_Yes!!! Naley finally! It's been 14 chapters too long! Haha! I hope you liked the way they came together. I thought it was pretty cute. And this chapter was pretty long. Quite possibly my longest yet for this story! WHOO! claps Anyway, drop some lines and let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Could have been better? Let me know! Until next chapter... Peace, Love & One Tree Hill! - K :)  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you all sooooooo much for your AWESOME reviews! I'm so sorry it took so long to update but I've been ultra-busy lately! Luckily enough, I found some time to scrape up this chapter, haha. It's kind of a filler, not my best work but I'm content with it. It's setting stuff up for later chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and leave the killer feedback you always do _

**Chapter 15: A Tree Hill Raven knows that often times friends already know what you think they cannot.**

After being ruthlessly pulled out of the cafeteria by a very excited blonde and brunette, without a proper goodbye to Nathan, Haley noted, they now found themselves piled on top of each other on Haley's little single sized bed (although proven to fit two comfortably…). As soon as they left the cafeteria, it had been a non-stop gabfest. Mostly Peyton and Brooke, considering Haley had no time to answer between their never ending rapid fire of questions.

"_Who made the first move?"_

"_How long has this been going on?"_

"_Have you kissed?"_

"_How long have you liked him?"_

"_Where did it happen?"_

"_When did it happen?"_

"_He didn't force you into this, right?"_

"_Whatever happened to 'Nathan is an ass'?"_

After finally answering all their questions, a blush spread across her face, Haley curled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around herself. She'd never felt like this before. Because the truth of the matter was, she'd never had a boyfriend before. Too much complications back home. And well, she'd never really kissed a boy before either. Unless, of course, you count John Miller in 6th grade who she was paired up with in a game of spin the bottle. Let's just say that it ended with slobber all over Haley's face and John nursing a kick in the balls… that's a kiss Haley chooses not to count.

Everything about her kisses with Nathan, which of course had been many in the wee hours of that morning, was perfect. His soft, expert, loving lips; the way he let out little tiny, almost mute moans when she caressed his hair; and the way she kind of just molded into his arms… _perfect_.

"Haley James and Nathan Scott…" Peyton began, a smile spreading across her face as she looked at the way Haley's eyes lit up at the mere statement of his name.

"Thank God that finally happened," Brooke retorted jokingly, causing the two girls to giggle.

"What do you mean _finally happened_? You expected this?" Haley questioned, a confused look across her face. "I mean, until this morning you though we hated each other."

"Haley, we knew from the moment you came in that first day here after speaking to him that it was going to happen. You were ga-ga over him."

"I was not ga-ga," Haley refused, looking in the other direction.

"Oh yes you were," Brooke stated. "The quick stares, insulting flirtations, you guys had the most sexual tension I've ever seen! Except for maybe me and Lucas but that's another story."

"Brooke! I do not have sexual tension with Nathan!"

"Not anymore…" Brooke replied.

"Haley, love and hate are a fine line to walk. We could easily see you were playing the hard to get card. And Brooke's right. The tension was killing me. I seriously wanted to just push you two into a closet together and let you go at it!" Peyton exclaimed, a burst of laughter jumping from she and the brunette beside her as Haley dropped her mouth in shock.

"You guys are incredible," Haley stated, pulling the collar of her shirt a bit closer after feeling a bit violated. "Think what you want. I mean, yeah sure we had our flirtings, and I have liked him for a while, but I didn't really think there was this undeniable…"

"Don't be afraid to say it Haley… _sexual tension_," Brooke completed for her. "But that's all gone now since your little love fest this morning."

"Love fest," Haley giggled to herself. "It sounds so silly. But I guess that was what it was. I mean, I've never kissed like that before. He's perfect at it. I can see why he has quite a past of being a ladies man. Those lips know what their doing."

"Keep talking him up and we'll want to take those lips for a test drive!" Brooke squealed causing all the girls to giggle.

"But seriously," Haley began after stifling her own giggles. "If you try I'll go Kung-Fu on your ass!"

"What the?" The girls replied simultaneously giving each other a confused look.

"I have a white belt in karate… duh!"

"Um, Haley?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah…"

"Isn't a white belt like, the lowest one for beginners."

"Okay so I'm not that good but it was more a statement for effect! Gosh!" She squealed, causing them all to laugh.

"You know I'm really glad you're with Nathan," Brooke stated genuinely. "You're the happiest I've seen you here. Which can be hard sometimes you know being so far from home and stuff."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley smiled, grabbing Brooke's hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"And I'm happy for you two Haley. You guys are really cute together," Peyton smiled. "But I'm also happy because Brooke now owes me twenty bucks."

"Say what?"

"I won the bet sucker!" Peyton laughed, sticking out her tongue.

"Damn! Your right!" Brooke laughed before reaching for her purse and pulling out a twenty.

"Wait, you guys bet on me and Nathan?"

"Haley, we told you we knew you guys would get together from the beginning. We had the faith you didn't have… until now," Peyton said smiling.

"In an odd way… thanks guys," Haley laughed before wrapping her arms around the two other girls, enveloping them all into a nice big hug. It was then, for the first time in a long time, that Haley felt she had true friends. And she did, in two of the most unlikely people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the mid-day break and after polishing off some lunch, the guys were shooting hoops around the court behind the dormitories. Nathan and Lucas were playing a increasingly intense game of knock out, as Jakes sat beneath the trees strumming his guitar.

"Dude, will you grow a pair and start playing some ball like a man instead of tinkering on your little guitar like your freaking Beethoven or something?" Lucas joked, causing a death glare from Jake.

"Ah, poke fun, what you don't know is this thing is like a chick magnet. Next thing you know you'll be asking me for lessons," Jake shot back.

"Whatever man," Lucas stated, throwing a ball in the hoop before turning to Nathan. "So you and Haley…"

"Me and Haley…"

"I'm glad it finally happened for you," Lucas stated. "It's been a long time coming."

"Luke it's only the first week in December," Nathan laughed.

"Well, you know what I mean."

"In a weird way I do," he stated nodding. "But I really am glad. She's different and I like that about her. She's like not afraid to be herself, you know?"

"Yeah… so about this. I'm not really the Dr. Phil type. If you want to talk deep then talk to Jake," Lucas chided.

"Whatever man," Nathan laughed. "I'm just saying."

"I know, I know."

"Okay, enough of the sensitive crap… let's shoot some hoops" Nathan shouted before jumping up and dunking a basket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you," Haley felt someone whisper in her ear as she made her way between the library and one of the school buildings. "I've missed you."

"Well," Haley giggled, looking up to face him, "We've got our next class together… walk me there?"

"I'd love to," Nathan replied before swooping his head down to place a light kiss on Haley lips, causing her to blush and melt all at the same time.

"Nathan…" Haley whined.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You can't do that!"

"Do what? Kiss you? But you taste so good…" He cooed. "Strawberry lip balm I see."

"Stop it! You're making me blush," Haley giggled… gosh she could be such a girl sometimes. "I'm just not into the whole PDA stuff… _yet_."

"Hmm… fine," Nathan replied reluctantly. "But I can't help it if you're just so fun to kiss. Can I least have one for the road?"

"Fine…" Haley said, leaning up to give him a kiss on the lips. "You do realize we're going to the same class, right?"

"Oh yes… but any reason for kissing is okay with me," he smiled before tugging Haley a little bit closer and continuing their walk towards health class. Once they entered the wide wooden doors to one of the academic centers, Nathan and Haley made their way into their classroom. Taking seats at two desks toward the back, Haley's directly in front of Nathan's, they got out their stuff and got ready for class to begin.

As she waited for her teacher to enter, Haley started giggling, feeling a slight tickling towards her ankle. Looking down, she saw the toe of Nathan's Air Jordan's gently rubbing her sock. After turning a bright crimson, Haley turned around and gave him a look. A satisfied smirk spread across Nathan's face as he backed off and admired the back of his girlfriend's head. Yes, that's right _girlfriend_. Damn, that felt good to say.

Shortly after, Ms. Roe walked in and class began. "Hello everybody."

"Hi Ms. Roe," they all answered in somewhat unison.

"Today we are going to start our second semester projects that will begin this week and end the second week you get back from Holiday Break," she let out, a loud groan rumbling through the class. "Oh quit your whining. Now I've put you all into pairs and I will ask that after I saw your name you move next to them so I can then explain the assignment."

Crossing her fingers, Haley waited to hear her name called, hoping someone she liked, preferably Nathan's name was called with her.

"Haley James…" Ms. Roe began, looking up to reveal, was that a smirk? Haley thought. "and Nathan Scott."

_Fate was on Haley's side today._ Breathing out a sigh of relief, Haley turned around giving Nathan a sheepish smile before pushing her desk back next to his. He reached over giving Haley's hand a small squeeze before turning back to the front of the room.

"Now class, since this is health and we've already just discussed pregnancy, we're entering into our family unit. Before I teach you about it, we're going to run an experiment and see how much you know about families first."

"Oh god, the flour babies," Nathan groaned.

"What?" Haley whispered.

"Oh you'll see," Nathan whispered.

"Now, what we're going to do is each of you 'couples,' are going to get a bag of flour. However, from Friday on, which is when I give them to you, it will not just be a bag of flour," Ms. Roe point out, reaching towards her chair to pull out a footy-pajama covered square, "but a really baby!"

"Oh god," several of her students groaned, while others let out little exclaims of excitement.

"You will have to not only take care of the baby. Meaning taking it with you where you go, dressing it, or giving it to a babysitter when you can't watch it, but you are also required to name it, keep a journal about the activities you and you baby did, do another report on how exactly you would take care of it, _parenting techniques you would use or wouldn't use based off of your own parents_, as well as several other requirements," she finished, grabbing a stack of papers to hand out to each group for a written detail. "I know right now this might seem like a downer, but in the end I always find that students like this activity."

"See Haley," Nathan stated turning towards her. "Flour babies. These things are infamous for being a pain in the butt. Besides, some people get really ruthless and break up so you fail too. I'm so not looking forward to it," Nathan stated, a lazy sigh escaping his lips.

Haley on the other hand, who would normally go ecstatic for a project like this, that tutoring side of her reaching out, was also not happy for this project. Not because of the flour baby, that was actually kind of cool, and not because all the paperwork, but because it dealt with parenting. _It dealt with family_. And that, was something Haley did not feel like sharing with everyone, especially not Nathan. At least, _not yet_.

_And so Haley's mysterious background looms on... don't worry! You'll find outo soon enough. I hope you liked the Naley. I though it was pretty fluffy They're just so darn cute, eh? And I had to have some girl/boy time too. I keep forgetting to add GiGi in... but have no fear, she is not lost from this story! Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than normal, I hadn't really realized, but oh well... Hope you enjoyed anyway! Leave some feedback because I'll love you and basically... yeah! Hope you liked!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys! Thank you for being soooo loyal to my story and I'm sorry it's taken forever and a day to get this done! Life's been busy but I hope you enjoy it... leave reviews and I'll love you forever: ) _

**Chapter 16: A Tree Hill Raven knows that sweating the small stuff won't get you anywhere. But sweating the small stuff together… that could.**

After class that day, Haley mumbled some excuse to Nathan about not feeling so well then made her way over to her dorm room. Stopping two floors short of her own, she made her way to the last room and knocked.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Rags-to-Riches," a busty redhead cooed.

"Excuse me?" Haley questioned, anger in dancing in her eyes.

"You heard me. What is Nathan like your sugar daddy or something? I mean why else would he be dating someone like you. You know, someone who's not that special, has no style, and is like a walking add for Walmart."

"You know what Rachel – actually, I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to not waist my breath on your conceited ass. Now do me a favor and get GiGi. That's the only reason I would set foot outside your door," Haley huffed out.

"Funny, Nathan used to only come to my door for one reason too… but it wasn't that."

"Just get GiGi please. Your voice makes me want to vomit."

"Sorry can't. She's not here."

"Are you kidding me? That's five minutes of my day lost because of you. Whatever," Haley sighed to herself before briskly making her way back down the hallway. Not wanting to return to her dorm room where Peyton and Brooke where, and unable to go to her swing because Nathan would see her, Haley walked to a place Jake had shown her.

She crossed the grass down by the lake and made her way over to the other side of the boating shed, making her easily obscured from view from anyone passing because of all the canoes and trees around her. Taking her shoes off, she dipped her toes and the cool sand and laid back, the suns rays falling across her body.

After a while of just laying there, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. Several rings went by and she was about to hang up when someone finally answered.

"Hello?" The woman asked.

"Hey Mom! It's me."

"Oh Haley-bop! I was just thinking about you. How's school? You know Winter break is coming up."

"I'm good Mom," Haley stated, a little sigh escaping her lips.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mom. Why would you say that?"

"I'm your mother Haley. And having four children before you gave me a lot of experience with emotion. Tell me what's going on Sweety," her mother urged.

"Well, I have a boyfriend…"

"A boyfriend? My Haley has her first boyfriend! Honey what's wrong with that? And is he cute? What's his name?"

Haley laughs to herself before speaking into the phone. "His name is Nathan Scott and yes, he's very cute. He's got the body of a Greek god. But it's not him I have a problem with. Some people just don't, I don't know, accept me with him. And today we got assigned this project but it has to do with family and…"

"Oh Haley…"

"I'm just not ready to share all that Mom. I've met some really great people and I don't want to scare them off or have them look at me differently. I want to be just Haley no attachments, you know?"

"I understand honey. I'm so sorry. But, just think, if they're truly your friends they won't see you differently."

"As much as I'd like to believe that, something like this does change everything."

"I have faith in you Haley. Don't worry about them, just tell them when you're ready. You're not being rushed."

"I know Mom. I'm just so overwhelmed I guess," Haley stated, tears rimming her eyes. "I wanted to get away and yet it's like this ghost that constantly haunts."

"I'm so sorry honey. You have to know that. And your father, he's sorry too."

"Not as sorry as I am. But, I've got to go. I just wanted to talk to you, someone who would understand. I love you Mom, you know that right?"

"Of course. And I love you too Haley-bop," Lydia James cooes into the phone. "And I'm excited to have you coming home kiddo. We can visit your father."

"Yeah…" Haley stated, trailing off. "Goodbye Mom."

And with that she hung up the phone and continued to lay on the soothing sand, silent tears streaming her face. Family was a big part of Haley's life, but also a big issue. Something she continued to try and run from, but eventually would have to share. It seems the time to share has come sooner rather than later for her.

By the time Haley was done with her thoughts it was approaching dinner time, so she made a quick run for her room, thankful no one was there to question where she had been as she changed into her uniform and then made her way over to formal dinner. As she approached the steps, she felt a large hand grab her and pull her behind a column, a chaste kiss placed atop her recently glossed lips.

"Nathan," Haley giggled.

"What I missed you," he said innocently, blinking his beautiful blue eyes. "Besides, how can you put on those yummy glosses and not that I'll want to kiss you."

"Who says I don't put them on as a trick for you to kiss me, eh?" Haley laughed.

"What a wise woman you are," he joked, before dipping his head down for a kiss.

"Why thank you! But let's go inside I'm starving."

"Yeah me too, but not for food," he stated huskily, his eyebrows wiggling.

"Down boy," Haley giggled to herself. "A girl needs food to keep up with all your energy."

"Speaking of which, you seem much better than after class before. Were you sick or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. But I'm fine now, soon I'll be some angry oger woman you wouldn't want to meet though if I don't get some food in my stomach!"

"Well we wouldn't want that," Nathan stated before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the dining hall behind him. Making their way to the food line, both piling their plates high, Haley's a little more-so then Nathan's, they then went over to their table where everyone was already seated.

"And so they decide to come," Lucas sighs.

"Dude, looks like you owe me five bucks!" Jake squealed, causing the girls next to them to laugh.

"You bet on us?" Haley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Lucas thought you wouldn't come."

"Yep, he figured you'd be canoodling or something," Brooke stated.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled.

"What? You said it!"

"Well anyway. Then Jake said you'd be here and it wasn't like that," Peyton stated. "So then Lucas made a wager and here we are. Lucas five bucks into debt and you two sitting at the table with us."

"Interesting…" Haley stated, giving them a quizzical look before shoveling some food into her mouth.

"Yeah, very." Nathan stated, before turning to Lucas. "Okay two things. 1) How gay are you to be using the word canoodling and 2) I'm going to chop your balls off if you keep making bets on my sex life."

"Wait!" Brooke squealed. "You guys have a sex life?"

"What- no!" Haley screamed.

"Not yet at least…" Nathan stated with a sheepish grin.

"Okay can we please change the subject?" Haley pleaded, her face a vibrant red.

"I think that would be for the best," Peyton laughed. "So about those flour babies…"

"God that assignment makes me want to swear off kids just thinking about it. All the dumb crap we have to do, and those damn flour babies! As if my backpack wasn't enough weight."

"Thank you Lucas, you never fail to give us a complaint," Nathan laughed as did everyone else.

"Yo, shut up. Do you seriously like this project? Let's list all the ways Dad has been such a great parental figure…"

"Hey, I never said that. I'm just not complaining like a baby."

"Whatever, you will be," Lucas brushed off, stopping when he say Dean Hargrove approach the podium.

"Hello all," he boomed into the microphone. "And welcome to yet another one of our lovely formal dinners. You do know what that means, right?" A loud groan quickly following his last words. "Etiquette lessons!"

"Yipee!" Lucas stated sarcastically, an eye roll ensuing shortly after.

"But I've got a special treat for you guys, tonight we will take a short break from our recent lessons on table manners and proper conversation, and have some fun. As you all know, this Friday is not only the distribution of flour babies, but our annual square dance which happens the first Friday in December as we welcome winter and say goodbye to fall. Well, in order to that we must learn how to square dance so tonight we are going to have ourselves a little ho-down."

"Oh god," Peyton stated rolling her eyes. "This is not my idea of fun."

"Oh cheer up P. Sawyer. This won't be that bad! Just think… learning which spoon to use or dancing with a guy."

"Hmm… I guess you're right. You always can put that right perspective on things Brooke."

"Thanks, I try," Brooke stated laughing.

Meanwhile, beside them, Haley groaned. "Haley what's wrong?"

"Do you not remember our last dance? Didn't quite end well and I still have two left feet."

"Oh come on. You weren't that bad. And besides, you're mine now so there's no need to pout," he smiled.

"Okay fine. But I still have two left feet," she groaned.

"And I have two right so we're perfect," he grinned, happy when a smirk played across her face.

"You are quite the sweet talker Mr. Scott."

"Only to you," he laughed before placing a kiss on her cheek, pulling back just as Dean Hargrove began to speak again.

"Now, please clean up your trays and push your tables towards the sides of the rooms so we can begin," he cheered, eagerly awaiting the student to comply. After about fifteen minutes, when the tables were finally cleared and the dance moves were shown, the students were put into groups of three pairs. Lucas, Peyton, Jake and Brooke all ended up in a group, but Nathan and Haley got separated. Instead they were placed with Nathan's roommate Tim, a fellow basketball player Vegas, GiGi, and much to their un-luck, Rachel.

As they got into their places for the dance to begin, Haley couldn't help but give Rachel a bit of an evil eye. Starting off with Nathan, she twirled and turned, skipped and hop, laughing at how ridiculous they both looked. She had to say though, it was fun to be doing this with Nathan. However, soon it was time to switch to the next person in the square, which much to his dismay, left Nathan with Rachel.

The dance this time was much more a hassle than a light-hearted affair. Between skips and twirls Rachel finally spoke. "Come on Nathan, loosen up. You're so tense."

"Maybe I just don't want to do this."

"Well there are other things we could do if you're bored," Rachel giggled, giving him a seductive look as they linked arms.

"No. God, Rachel. How many times to I have to say no until you realize I don't want you?"

"As many "no's" it takes for you to say yes," she replied, turning to look at him, her eyes sparkling with want.

"Rachel I have a girlfriend. I'm not doing this."

"Please Nathan, you don't actually like her? I though it was just a pity thing. She's not exactly your type. I'm your type," Rachel cooed into his ear.

"You know what Rachel. Newsflash, you're not my type. Did we ever date? Hell no. We hooked up a couple times but that's it. If you want me type, look about five feet to your left so do me a favor a but some fucking ice on it," Nathan hissed before pulling out of her grasp and exiting the dining hall as everyone was cued to switch partners again.

Haley watched as Nathan bolted out of there before walking over to Rachel, and pulling her aside. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"None of your business," Rachel hissed. "I was just giving him some options."

"You know, I knew there was a reason they called this a _hoe_-down," Haley spat bitterly. "Just do me a favor and leave him alone. He doesn't want you Rachel." She continued, before turning on her heel and hurrying out to find Nathan.

Knowing where he'd be headed, Haley made her way out to the basketball court behind the dorms but found it empty with no sign of Nathan in site. Not sure where else he would go, and not wanted to return to the dining hall, she made her way up to her room.

As Haley opened the door and flicked on the lights, she was startled to find a figure sitting on her bed. "I figured you'd get here eventually," they stated, a small smile on their face.

"Geez Nathan! You scared the bejesus out of me!" Haley giggled. "But I'm glad it was you in here then some psycho killer.

"Yeah, me too," he stated, getting up from his spot on the bed and pulling her into his arms, his head leaning down to kiss her just before Haley pulls back.

"Not that I don't want to kiss you," Haley grinned, "but why did you storm out of there?"

"Rachel was being well Rachel. And as much as I try to just brush her off she has this way of hitting my nerves."

"You're not the only one," Haley stated sarcastically.

"She says stuff to you too?" Nathan asked concerned. "I mean, even after that one time we all told her off."

"Yeah, but I just brush it off. It's really no big deal," she shrugged.

"It's a big deal to me. I don't want her pestering you because seeing you upset is not what I want. I want to see you happy."

"Well, you make me happy so be proud," Haley stated, pulling him closer.

"Oh, don't worry, I am," Nathan smirked before kissing her passionately on the lips, each of them not wanting to pull back for air.

"You know we have to stop running out of etiquette lessons where we have to dance," Haley giggled as she looked up at Nathan.

"Well, if every time one of us rushes out of a dance and it ends like this… I we'll be okay," he joked, pulling her up to meet his lips.

"And I think I'm just going to have to agree," Haley laughed, before resting her head on his chest, feeling so right in his arms. This is what she wanted. She wanted happiness. Pure happiness with no string attached. And right now that is what she was going to care about: being happy. Petty comments spurred by jealousy and family problems were not going to haunt her. She came to Tree Hill Prep to be happy and Nathan was just the person to help her do it.

_Leave a comment, good or bad! I hope to update muchhhh sooner next time!  
_


End file.
